Gifted
by Ayrin99
Summary: SEQUEL OF HEROES. Kara and Mon-el are trying to understand how to help their kids when their first powers appears, but What happen when their daugther start dreaming with something that might happen? Will she be able to see the future? And will they be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

During the last few months the dreams or, rather, the girl's nightmares had become increasingly stronger and much more continuous, which was beginning to disturb them, as they still didn't know how much could be based on reality. It was too obvious that there was information that escaped the child's understanding, like the existence of such a green element that could harm her mother. This fact had generated anxiety for the child, since she did not want to be alone anywhere, without them, because she claimed that those "bad" men were going to kill them.

That was why they had allowed her to stay home, after she had suffered a panic attack at the very door of the school, begging to be able to go with them, in fact, clinging to her father's shirt, refusing to let him go. However, both had to work and only she could take the little one with her, reason why, they went to CatCo.

The glances, of all who were there, were stuck in them, but, in spite of believing that the little girl was going to flee, she watched her run toward James with her arms outstretched for him to catch her, laughing out loud when he started to tickle her. She allowed the little girl to stay with him while she followed Cat Grant's directions and went way to talk to her, since she seemed worried that she would have been forced to bring the child to work and, for a moment, she thought if she should have to tell her, but the reality was that she needed to talk to someone different from those who think that they should run some test on the kid, not obliging her, but suggesting it and, in fact, she refused to use the child for those purposes.

She ended by explaining the situation, showing all her concern, giving much importance to the fact of the Kryptonite, but hoping that the one who had been her mentor, could give her some kind of advice that could guide her or at least calm her down.

"Could she know who you are?" Cat asked, making her look at her questioning, for that was something she could not answer, since she was not sure that on those visions she wasn't Supergirl. "Maybe she heard something and now she's confused," she said sitting down in front of her."Children often mix things, it may just have that importance," she explained."Has something she had dreamed been fulfilled?" Cat asked to which she shook her head.

"No, it's only CADMUS and we die," she replied. "It terrifies us, too, there is a possibility that they may hurt them, beyond what can happen to us," she explained with a lump in her throat.

"Nothing is going to happen to them, they have you as parents and you will not allow anything to happen to them," Cat tried to reassure her, but no, nothing could calm her down, or remove that feeling that they were going to take them away. "Kara, you have to talk to the little girl, try to get her to tell you some details of her dreams, but do not frighten her," she explained, to which she nodded, but it was not easy to hear her daughter telling her that, not when she knew that it could become a reality.

* * *

She settled her head on Mon-el's chest, thoughtful, unable to avoid thinking about the uncertainties they had because of the nightmares, trying to keep calm every time she listened to the four-year-old girl telling what happened, however, when she heard her trembling voice calling them both, she knew that it was time to get a better description of the dream.

They both got up to go to the girl's room, even Aiden was there, not being persuaded to go back to bed, worried about what was happening to his sister. She could tell that none of them expected to see the little shrunk on herself in tears, whispering something, which managed to freeze her blood when she realized that she was doing it in Kryptonian, at which point she looked at Mon-el.

"Kaylee, sweetie, look at me," she said as she sat down on the bed, getting her daughter to look at her with tears in her eyes. "Have you had a nightmare?" She asked, reaching out to grab her to sit on her lap. "What happened? " she whispered, hugging her tightly, watching as the child looked at her brother and her father before shaking her head. "Do you want them to leave?" She asked, seeing how the little girl nodded slightly, so she looked directly at his eyes before he nodded, grabbed Aiden's hand and went outside.

Her daughter grabbed her shirt in a fist her as she buried her head in her neck, which, honestly, broke her heart, because she did not bear to see her suffer like this, Kaylee was only four years old and it was obvious that she did not understand what was happening.

" _Mommy_ " she looked at her surprised because, again, the little girl was speaking in kryptonian. "They were coming for us at home, you told us that we had to hide and ... we did it" Kaylee was about to cry again. "We heard you shouting and dad ... Aiden left and I followed him and when we came to the room there was blood, a lot from daddy." She watched her close her eyes. "You were on the floor, there was something green on you, you called me and whispered: _everything it's going to be okay, Kay, nothing is going to happen, you're strong, I love you"_ the little girl spoke the language fluently.

"Did you understand me when I said that?" She asked without being sure if the child repeated what she had heard without understanding, but her breathing broke as soon as she saw her nod. "Do you know which language is?" She asked confused.

"No," the kid answered honestly to her question. "Sometimes you speak in that language in my dreams." She explained to her, so she could not help frowning, holding her against her again. "Are they coming for us?" there was so much innocet in that question, enough to make the tears escape her eyes.

"No, sweetheart, no one's going to hurt you," she whispered, trying to believe her own words, but she really could not do it. "Kaylee, try to go back to sleep, okay?" She asked her to what the little girl shook her head "I'll stay with you." She kissed her forehead as she lay her down.

She remained awake until her daughter's breathing came in, indicating that she was completely asleep, so she allowed herself to close her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

It had been an hour since he had left this room, since he had left them together and in the silence that was now audible, he decided to enter, smiling when he saw them both. Kara was embracing Kaylee, who in turn embraced the arm of her mother and a blanket, in which she had buried her face, so she approached them, kissing their foreheads, moment at which Kara moved.

"Hey," he smiled as she opened her eyes. "You fell asleep," he said.

"I don't want to leave her alone" she whispered stroking the little girl hair. "I'm scared" Kara admitted with tears in her eyes. "She understands the Kryptonian, but she doesn't know which language is or why she knows it, all she has said is that sometimes I spoke in that language in her dreams" she tried to explain. "She's only four years old, Mon-el" right now she could not hold back her tears, for she began to cry.

"Hey, shh, calm down, nothing is going to happen to them." He wiped her tears away, but the reality was that he was holding himself back. "We're not going to allow it, I'm sure of that," he whispered, looking directly into her eyes. "Maybe it's not a bad idea to allow the DEO to participate in this, we may reach a point when we don't know how to control it" he commented watching the panic in her eyes. "I know you don't want to, I don't either, but..." Kara shook her head. "We'll talk about it, okay?" He kissed her forehead, waiting for her to fall asleep. "I love you," he whispered before leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kaylee moved in her arms, which made her open her eyes, noting that the four-year-old was rubbing her eyes before curling back and trying to fall asleep again.

"Hey, I've seen, don't fall asleep againg"she tickled her. "Are you going to school today?" she asked her watching as the little shook her head hugging her. "Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen, those bad men aren't going to find you," she tried to assure her, but the reality was that she wanted to believe her own words.

"I don't want to go," she began to cry.

She hugged the little girl wanting to calm her, not sure what to do, but decided not to pressure her, to let her stay with her at home, because today she should not go to CatCo, so she would have something to do with the child. She took her in her arms and headed for the kitchen where Mon-el was cooking, and for a moment the memories of the conversation they had had in the night made their way through her mind, knowing that he could be right in his words, but she refused.

She was aware that the DEO was not going to hurt her, that J'onn would never allow something to happen to the little girl, but for Rao, she was only four years old, she was too small to be subjected to any kind of test, especially when she was aware that the child would not understand.

"Mommy, they're coming," she heard Kaylee whisper with her face buried in her neck. "They're coming today," she murmured, moment when she could not help looking at him in fear, not knowing how much truth was in her daughter's words.

 **Hi!**

 **So this is the first chapter from the sequel and I really hope that you all liked it. We will see what happen with Kaylee and if it's true what she said about CADMUS coming for them.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

They both stared at the four-year-old girl, not knowing how to react, waiting for one of them to say something, but she ended up opting to leave the girl in the chair before grabbing him arm and push him into the room, it was obvious they needed to talk.

"It doesn't have to happen," he was the first to speak, but she frowned, How could he be so sure?

"We have to go to the DEO," she said to what he shook his head. "What do you want us to do?" She asked.

"Wait, what if nothing happens?" He answered.

"Sure, and as I open the door I give them the kids," she said sarcastically. "I will not stay here and wait to see what happens," she looked directly into his eyes. "I can't help them if they have kryptonite," she said, starting to get angry.

"Calm down, take the kids to the DEO, I'll stay." He grabbed her shoulders, but when he saw that she was about to reply, he spoke again. "We have to prove she's right," he said.

She did not want to assent to his proposal, she did not want to leave him alone, What if they hurt him? She was aware that CADMUS would not hesitate to torture him until he told them where the two kids were, so she shook her head again. He was not going to be left alone.

However, the way to DEO was the quietest, not only because she was more concerned about the little girl, but because both were terrified at the questions that were going to be made by both children when they were there, especially Kaylee, because she had to admit it, Aiden had been working hard over the past few months to learn his powers, though he had never been taken to DEO before, perhaps for fear of what would happen next. However, persuade J'onn that she should leave both kids there, had not been easy, since he had pointed out more than once that the DEO was a work center and not a nursery, a phrase that had not changed even when his sister offered to take a look at them.

The youngest one clinged to her shirt the moment they walked in, frightened, watching Aiden's fascination as he watched everything, clinging to his father's hand, who was dragging him, because Aiden would stay in each and every one of the rooms to ask all his doubts.

"Uncle J'onn." Aiden ran to hug him, which gave him a small smile.

"I told you it wasn't a kindergarten," J'onn looked at her as he hugged the eight-year-old.

"I need them to stay here, just for today," she asked, watching as he nodded. "Thank you." She smiled crouching at the height of both children, determined to say goodbye.

She hugged them both wanting to avoid tears, but the reality was that she was unsure if she was going to see them again, but she stood up to allow Mon-el to say good-bye too, looking directly into his eyes when they were ready to leave.

* * *

It had not been easy to leave both children in the DEO, even knowing it was the safest place at the moment, at least wanting to believe it was.

They tried to act as they would have done any normal day, with the uncertainty of whether they would ever appear, not knowing what would happen when CADMUS would realize the absence of the little ones. This was reason why she tensed with each of the noises she did not know, feeling the nervousness of Mon-el, who from time to time looked towards the door, which made her understand that both were waiting for the moment that CADMUS would burst into the house. However, something disconcerted her, what if he was right? What if they didn't show up? She was not sure if that meant that the little girl's dreams weren't premonitory, as it might have been a false alarm.

Maybe Lillian was watching them, she could not deny it, and she knew that both children were not at home and therefore she didn't risk appearing, but how could she be sure that that was what happened?

She sighed sitting on the couch, burying her face in her hands as she felt as Mon-el sat beside her, placing his hand on her back, trying to keep her calm. Honestly, everything was much simpler before, when Kaylee was a baby and was not aware of her dreams, but now ... Every night her dreams were worse and she, as a mother, felt completely helpless, since there was nothing she could do to calm her down and did not want to think about whether she would be able to protect them in case CADMUS showed up.

She had to admit that she had already fought infected by Kryptonite against Rhea nine years ago, when the blood of the queen of Daxam became the element that weakened her, but for a few seconds she almost gave up, but she knew that she couldn't do it, for the Earth, for the planet that had welcomed her when she was thirteen years old and that was her home in those moments. She remembered to have used all that rage of that someone could take her home again against Rhea, without being weak. However, at the moment, she knew that she had to fight for them, that they could not take them away, but she was not sure if she was going to have that same strength to fight Kryptonite, if she was going to be strong enough for them. She was scared.

Both were startled to hear the bell, feeling as her heart was going to get out of the chest, looking at the clock, how long had they been sitting there? When they met in front of the door they looked at each other before she dared to open it, relaxing when she saw her sister on the other side with the children.

"I thought it would be good for them to sleep at home," Alex said at the same time she hugged them both, holding them close to her, wanting to avoid tears. "They're fine," her sister said when Mon-el accompanied the children inside. "It didn't have to happen, Kara."

"It's going to happen, I think they knew they weren't here," she wanted to assure, to which her sister shook her head before embracing her for a few seconds.

"They need you well, not paranoid, you're Supergirl, none can stop you," Alex assured her, nodding with a small smile. "See you tomorrow, okay?" She said goodbye.

When she closed the door, she changed her attitude, smiling as she moved toward the rooms, hugging Aiden, who did not hesitate to look at her while complaining because she didn't stop kissing his cheek. She could not help but laugh when she saw him wipe his cheek without looking away from her.

"You didn't complain when you were little," she said, stirring his hair.

"I was a baby, I couldn't complain," he said.

"You still are, little one." She pinched his cheek, watching as he narrowed his eyes.

"Mom!" He complained with a smile on him face. "I love you, Mom." He hugged her.

"Oh ... I love you too," she hugged him back, kissing his hair before letting him for preparing himself to go to sleep.

She went to the little girl's room, smiling from the doorway, rather trying to hold up the laughter as a result of the scene, although she had to admit it, it was completely tenderness, father and daughter sitting on the floor, playing. She sat on the bed, getting them both to look at her for a few seconds before concentrating again on their conversation.

"Are you wearing a tiara?" She asked with laughter.

"It's a tea party, you have to dress properly," he replied, but Kaylee's response was accurate.

"Daddy is the king, you are the queen, Aiden is the prince and I'm the princess," she explained getting her to frown without understanding what happened. "You need a tiara" the four year old looked at her seriously. "Daddy was a prince before" she heard her mutter.

At that moment she turned her gaze to Mon-el wanting to blame him for the little girl's knowledge, but after looking at his face of bewilderment, she knew he had nothing to do with it.

"Kaylee, sweetie, how do you know that?" She asked.

"I don't know, A dream?" Her daughter replied with a shrug.

She sighed as she got up from the bed trying to find some kind of logic to what her daughter had just said, not knowing where she could have gotten that information, since even the little girl was not sure, although she thought she had gotten it out of a dream. She was aware that it was something she had to talk to Mon-el, because it was something that mostly involved him.

She decided that both children would sleep in their bed, trusting that in that way she could protect them in case they entered in the middle of the night, although she wanted to believe that it was not going to happen, so that was the reason for the four of them inside the bed, both children asleep, Mon-el practically asleep and she ... She could not sleep, remembering again and again the words of the little girl, still falling asleep with them in mind.

* * *

She opened her eyes to feel something happening, noting that only Aiden and Mon-el were asleep, while Kaylee was missing, the little girl had gotten up, which made her wait for a moment to hear her in the bathroom, but when she did not, she worried, getting out of bed.

"Kaylee," she whispered, not wanting to frighten her.

She watched her inside her room, lying on the bed with one of her stuffed toys in her arms, which made her smile as she went inside, lying down beside her, watching how she moved and opened her eyes to look at her.

"Mom, there was someone," she whispered with fear in her eyes.

"There's no one, little one." She brushed aside the hair on her face. "You may have dreamed it," she said, trying to dismiss it, trying not to frighten her any more than she already was.

"It looked real," she heard her commenting as getting closer to her. "Will you stay with me?" She asked.

She smiled at the same time he nodded, embracing her so that she could always keep her protected, waiting until she slept, for until the child did not fall to exhaustion, she did not fall asleep, not wanting to give importance to what she had just heard her say.

 **Hi!**

 **I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter and I would have updated before, but I have changed a few things.**

 **Do you really think is CADMUS? There are a few hints.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylee repeated every night that there was someone and this fact terrified her, she had to admit it, because someone was able to sneak into their house and steal the little privacy they had. In fact, she had begun to obsess about it, believing that, indeed, someone was able to observe them at night. However, it was Mon-el's job to make her believe that this was not true, to take away that idea from her head, but the truth is that it was hard to believe her, because there was nothing she could prove and she needed some kind of evidence.

That night she was going to stay up and, if she did not, at least she would have some recording device, although she had to admit that she was terrified of what she could see in that video.

She shook her head, she was still in CatCo and had to focus on what she was writing at the time, but it was constant that her mind thought about the other, a fact that was noticed by Cat Grant, who did not hesitate to make a sign for her to approach her, so she did it with some nervousness.

"What is happening to you? You aren't concentrate" she asked directly to what she ducked her head.

"I know" she whispered. "It's been a couple of days since Kaylee has said for the first time that someone enters the house at night and she continues saying it, I'm beginning to think that what she says is true" she explained, ducking herg head.

"You'll have to check it" Cat looked at her to what she nodded, it was something she had to do, but, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what or who it was?. "I have the feeling that you don't want to know the truth" she heard her comment, which made her nod again. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm afraid to find out who is the person who enters the house" she admitted in just a whisper. "I'm not sure what I'm going to find and I'm terrified I can't protect them enough" she explained.

"Kara, whatever it is what creeps into your house at night, you can with it" Cat began to speak. "You haven't gotten to where you are now being afraid, you have fought a lot, you can protect them" she tried to encourage her, so she tried to smile, but she was still nervous. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Don't sleep and record it" she answered, because there was no other plan than that.

"It's a plan" she heard Cat comment. "You'll tell me when you find out" she smiled.

She nodded with a smile before leaving the office, determined to continue with her work, although she still could not concentrate, so after making sure what time it was, she decided to leave to pick the children from school, even knowing that Mon-el was going to do it. That was the reason why he did not hesitate to look at her questioning, but after listening to her explanations, he tried to play down the importance of what she had been doing since Kaylee assured them that.

At first she did not believe it either, she did not want to do it, but with the insistence from the child, it was increasingly difficult to deny what was happening, although Mon-el seemed to want to put some kind of logic to that, but it was not so easily to believe that someone would enter the house at night and that neither of them would have noticed it yet.

She shook her head as she felt Kaylee's arms around her legs, which made her look at her as she smiled, lifting her chin to continue to watch her, grabbing her hand to start walking, laughing when Mon-el caught the little girl in his arms making her scream because of the scare. However, during all the way the kid was absent, which made her wonder what was going on in her head, because she was convinced that it was related to nightmares, but she was afraid to ask about it, for fear of the response that she was going to receive, deciding that maybe it was better to let it be.

* * *

She hugged Kaylee as she felt the presence herself, forcing herself to open her eyes to discover once and for all who broke into her house at night. She walked down the hall ready to hit even though she was completely paralyzed by fear, seriously, she could not believe that this was more frightening than everything she had faced in her life, but the reality was that she was aware of that this event could harm her family. When she arrived at the kitchen, she knew it was there and her first instinct was to punch, although the first one went to the air, the second hit on that person, putting her hands to her mouth at the time she heard him complain.

"Can I know why you just punched me?" He asked turning to her.

"If you have turned on the light I could have known it was you" she complained crossing her arms. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I'm fine, but I think I wouldn't think of punching the darkness" he said trying to remain serious.

"You know what Kaylee says and above you are in the dark, What are you supposed to be doing?" she asked.

"I was drinking water" he answered. "I think that you haven't been able to hunt whatever you were going to hunt, Are you sure it is not a Pokémon? Because you were going to need a pokeball and patience" He was starting to mess up with her.

"Mon-el, that game is obsolete" she looked him straight into his eyes. "And a Pokémon would be easier to hunt than whatever that sneaks into the house" she said starting to laugh. "I'm sorry for hitting you" she smiled hugging him.

"You're lucky I love you enough to forgive you," she heard him comment while hugging her. "Let's sleep." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

She could not help smiling when she opened her eyes, because her gaze met his, who seemed to have been awake for some time, watching her while she slept, which was tender for her.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?" He laughed, looking directly into her eyes.

"I hadn't thought it" she commented laughing, watching as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I thought ... what Kaylee said is starting to freak me out" she admitted turning her gaze towards the little girl, who was sleeping in the middle of both of them embraced to a small teddy bear.

The little girl's blond hair was all over her face, so she did not hesitate to move it away, smiling as she looked at the kid because she conveyed so much peace in these moments that it cost her to think that in previous moments she had been assaulted by a nightmare.

The fact that the child slept with them had become habitual during these last days, because the girl had not stopped saying that the person who entered in house, went to her room, which had made the child sought protection in them.

"She's so little," she whispered, keeping her hand on her daughter cheek. "So innocent ..." she felt her voice breaking as she closed her eyes without wanting to give way to tears.

"Kara ..., hey ..." Mon-el dried the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Whatever happens, we'll be able to find a solution, okay?" He tried to calm her, but it was not simple to do it, not when both were aware that they did not know what was happening. "Maybe we don't know where the information comes from, but we'll find a solution, I'm sure of it" he said, but this time she looked at him through of her tears.

"Mon-el, she is able to understand the Kryptonese, even able to repeat what she hears" she said while shaking her head. "She also know that you were a prince, we never said anything of that, How can she know?" she asked in just a whisper.

"Did you left the camera recording?" he asked to which she nodded slightly getting up in it search, but she did not find it, so she returned to the room completely pale. "What's wrong?" She questioned getting up to approach her.

"It's not here, the camera is not here, it might have taken it away," she said surprised, knowing that if this had happened it was because whoever it was, it did not want to be discovered.

She sighed, everything that she had been planning for days, it had not worked, because she had not discovered who it was, although it helped her to be more intelligent, because now she knew that she should hide the camera, that, maybe, that way she would be able to to prevent her from finding out who it was.

* * *

She had tried again and she had succeeded, so that, after Mon-el left with the children to school, she sat on the couch with the camera in her hands, thinking whether or not to reproduce it, feeling her heart beat with strength because of the uncertainty of what she was going to find out.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to relax, being sufficiently prepared to press that button that would start the recording, although she was interrupted by Mon-el, who was opening the door.

"Hey, were you going to watch it?" he asked approaching her, sitting next to her. "I brought you something" she watched him smile as he showed her a bag, unable to avoid laughing the moment he put the hat in her head and gave her the pokeball. "Now you're ready to hunt it," he said between laughs while she shook her head.

"Thanks," she laughed hugging him.

"Let's watch it, okay?" He looked at her making her nod slightly before pressing the button.

The image was dark, too much to distinguish something clearly, which caused her to have to reproduce it a second time to make sure of what she was seeing, because the first time she only saw a kind of shadow, a sensation given by the clothes that person, since they were black. However, the second time she distinguished even more, noticing that the figure seemed to be a woman, at which point she looked at Mon-el, observing the panic and disbelief in his eyes. Was there something beyond to what she was able to see?

 **Hi!**

 **Who do you think Mon-el saw in the video?**

 **I love the moment when Kara hits Mon-el and he makes the pokémon reference, I think it's something Mon-el would say on the show.**

 **Have you seen the last episode? Because that last scene is freaking me out.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

Her gaze was still on him, waiting for him to be able to tell what he was seeing, what she was not able to identify, and that at the moment it seemed to be starting to disturb him, so she placed her hand on his shoulder wanting to be patient and wait for him to be ready to speak, but she only heard him whisper without even understanding what he had just said.

"It is impossible" this time he looked at her and, again, she could see the panic in his eyes, which only managed to alter her, because she still did not understand what was happening. "It can't be her" he buried his face in his hands.

"Who?" She asked, but the moment their eyes met again, she knew who he was referring to, which made her shake her head as she tried to find the right words to speak. "She's dead, it's impossible..." she could not finish talking.

"What if it was a trick? What if it has never been her?" He interrupted by starting to breathe with agitation, which managed to alarm her.

"Hey, calm down" she asked hugging him. "What if it is not her?" she asked. "We can't assure that, we hardly distinguish anything, it may not be her" she tried to reassure him, to take that idea away, despite the fact that these last days it was her who had been completely obsessed with finding out who it was. "In case it's her you must join my cause" she whispered with a small smile as she took off her cap to put it on him and hand him the ball, but he only covered it with one hand before looking at her.

"We're together in this" he whispered to which she smiled.

She could not help nodding, yes, they were together in this, they had always been, but now more than ever, because the fear for who could be, the desire to provide protection to the little ones and the desire to end all this, had united them both.

* * *

They had decided to deliver that video to the DEO, rather Winn, hoping that he could get something in particular, but after waiting for a response, they were starting to get impatient, which is why they went there, determined to receive some kind of information.

"I don't have good news" Winn spoke at the moment he saw them enter. "The image is very dark, I can't find out who it is, I'm trying, but I don't get anything" he explained.

"There is no way to do it?" She asked waiting for him to answer yes, but she just saw his best friend shaking his head, which made her look at Mon-el before asking the next question. "Do you think it can be Rhea?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he answered sincerely. "It may or may not be, I'm trying to find a way to find out who it may be." He said, "Anyway, she died, how can she be back?" He looked at them questioningly.

"Because it wasn't her who fought, she knew the risks, it should not surprise me that she had used someone else instead" Mon-el replied while shaking his head. "I am practically convinced that the person who sneaks into our house is her, it has logic with Kaylee's dreams, she has kryptonite and she knows that lead is our weakness" he explained to what she could not help nodding, since it was true what he had just said. "If it is her, I want to finish as soon as possible all of this, because after the other time, I don't want to wait until something happens," he said shortly before turning and starting to walk.

She wanted to go after him, but she was aware that he needed some time alone to finally calm down, so she remained in that place counting the seconds until she could go looking for him, to show her support in all this.

"I'm going to continue investigating, I'll let you know if I find something" Winn said to which she nodded slightly whispering a "thank you" while her eyes fixed to where Mon-el had gone.

She decided to advance in his search, finding him inside the training room with his face buried in his hands, he was crying, it was something quite obvious, so she approached him, sitting next to him while placing her hand on his back, getting him to look at her. She tried to smile at him, but she knew that it was not going to be useful at the moment, because Mon-el was completely angry with himself as well as upset, since she would risk saying that he felt guilty for the situation, despite not knowing if it was her.

The truth is that she hated these situations in which she did not understand what was happening to him, in which he locked himself in and refused to speak, because it prevented her from being able to help him, to calm him or simply to promise him that everything would be fine, even if it was an empty promise, because it was something that could not be guaranteed. However, she only asked for one thing, for him to speak, she needed to understand him.

 _"Guilty. That was the only word that remained in his mind at this time, it was the way he felt after what happened on this last day, but it was not easy to admit, knowing what words he would hear from Kara, those that were going to indicate that he was not guilty of anything and that he should not feel that way._

 _He sighed as he watched her, noting how she kept her attention on the movie that they were both supposed to be watching, though he seemed to distract her, as she looked at him questioningly as if she did not understand what he was doing._

" _What's wrong?" she asked._

" _Nothing" he answered without being able to look away from her, still looking for the signs of the kryptonite, without finding them, because they were no longer present and he knew it, but the image of the cut on her cheek and the greenness, was still present in his mind._

 _He could not help but lift her face, moment in which she questioned him with her eyes, waiting for an explanation as to why he distracted her from the movie they were watching, but he was spellbound watching her, stroking her right cheek, hoping to find something different, a scar, but nothing, there was still nothing._

 _"You're starting to scare me," she said worriedly._

 _"It's just ... I'm sorry," he whispered, noting how she was frowning, trying to understand him. "Everything that's happened ... it's been my fault," he wanted to admit, making Kara shake her head._

 _"Mon-el, I was the one who gave you the idea of talking to her and maybe I was wrong, but that does not mean you're to blame for what happened." She looked directly into his eyes, as she had done earlier when they had had the first conversation and, yes, he understood what she wanted to say, but he was not able to get rid of that feeling._

" _But my mother has been the one who has done this, she could have killed you, Kara" he commented with his hand still on her cheek. "I have the feeling that everything would have been much simpler if we weren't together" he assured no matter how hard it was, because he did not want to lose her._

" _Do you think I would have allowed you to leave even if we weren't together?" She asked him, getting him to nod, it was what he believed. "I would not have done it, you are my best friend, I couldn't have let you go knowing that you are unhappy there" She placed her hand on his, getting him to smile slightly._

" _When I look at you I'm not able to take that image out of my head and I think that, maybe, if I had gone with her from the beginning, that would not have happened" he explained without knowing how to do it._

 _"I'm fine," she smiled. "There's no kryptonite anymore, the wounds are gone, Mon-el," she whispered, trying to calm him down._

 _He nodded slightly despite the fact that inwardly he kept thinking about the issue, continuing with that feeling of guilt, because it was not what his mother had done with him being present, but everything she had done and denied, like having put a reward for ending with Kara's life, since he still remembered how she had denied it, offended to be considered guilty, but it had been her, always it had been and on the one hand he had wanted to believe her, but on the other hand he knew that her word was not trustworthy._

" _Mon-el, hey, look at me" Kara asked him, for what he did. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, of what has happened is your fault" she grabbed his face as if to make sure he was looking at her. "I'm fine, we are together and I thank you again for everything you have done for me today, for having sacrificed yourself, but that has already happened." She looked directly into his eyes." It's something that in the future we can remember like that day in which we saved each other, but now the best thing we can do is to stay with the good and it's being together" she said ending with a smile, which made him smile too._

 _He hugged her against him helplessly, feeling with trying to settle on his chest, resting her head on it while refocusing on the film, undeterred that he was watching, but the truth is that he could not leave to do it._

 _He had to admit that every day he was surprised by the capacity she had to sacrifice everything to be Supergirl, in addition to the ease she had to empathize with people, to get a smile from a person who was having a bad day, that was something that Kara was able to do and, without a doubt, he wanted to learn from her. "_

Mon-el allowed her to hug him, but without talking in the least when they parted, for he just lowered his head again as he sighed.

"We have to find her" she heard him whisper, which made her look at him for a few seconds.

"What if it's not her?" she asked, because there was that possibility.

"Then we must fight against CADMUS" he answered before adding. "I am too sure that it's her" he commented. "And I know what she is capable of, we all know, she will not stop until she achieves her goal and it is the kids, I will not let her ruin their childhood" he looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke. "We should go and pick them from school" he said to what she agreed, since she also wanted to have both of them controlled.

* * *

The way to the daycare was silent, since they were immersed in their own thoughts and were not interested in sharing it with the other, although, perhaps, that could help them. However, they had a common goal in these moments, pick up both children and talk to Aiden, because they wanted to explain him what was happening, so that he knew how to act if he had to.

They were greeted by the teacher of Kaylee, who was surprised to see them there, but soon it was them who were surprised, as she claimed that a woman had taken the little girl only a few minutes before with their authorization. However, they both were confident that they had not authorized anyone to pick the little one from school. At that moment they understood the situation, because they looked at each other, transmitting with their glanced all their hidden fears, those that indicated that the nightmare had just begun.

 **Hi!**

 **Where is Kaylee? And who is she with? These might be the most important questions.**

 **Also, Is Mon-el right? Is Rhea behind all of this? Because she should be dead.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

Cry. That's all she was able to do right now, because it was the first time she could collapse without being seen by someone, sobbing as she dropped herself to the ground before burying her head on her knees.

Moments after receiving the news they had gone to pick Aiden up, who he was in class, however, explain to the child that his sister was missing was not easy, because they could not accuse anyone directly, rather, she refused to to accuse that person, because she was aware of what she was capable of doing and she was terrified, she had to admit that she was afraid of what she could do to her daughter.

She sighed shaking her head, knowing that the DEO was looking for that person and that they were not going to stop until they found her, although she was not sure if they were going to get it.

She raised her head the moment she felt a presence, drying her tears before looking him directly in the eyes, who decided to sit next to her, hugging her, breaking down again without being able to avoid it, feeling like he was trying to cover up his own sobs, but the reality was that both were in the same situation.

"I feel stupid" she sobbed causing him to increase the strength of the hug, but before he could refute it, she spoke again. "I don't know how to act to help, nothing I do helps to bring her back" she said, trying to stay calm.

"Kara ..." his voice cut short as he tried to speak. "Neither you nor I are in a position to be the leaders in her search, but we ..., we will find her, of that I am sure" he grabbed her face, moment when she could notice that the tears were also sliding down his cheeks.

She pulled herself closer, burying her face in his neck, closing her eyes in tears, hoping that the next time she opened them, the news that Kaylee was fine was the first thing she heard.

She opened her eyes lying on a stretcher, listening to Mon-el's voice, but being completely disoriented at where she was, but soon identified that it was the infirmary, a fact that alarmed her for a few seconds, turning her head towards him, from where the voice of Mon-el came from.

"You fell asleep," he whispered, brushing the hair away from her face as she questioned him with her gaze. "They don't know anything yet," he said, lowering his head making her nod.

She sighed. They had been looking for her for hours and, she was fully aware, the longer it took, the harder it would be to find her, a fact that was consuming her, because she needed some kind of information about her daughter's whereabouts.

She felt Mon-el grabbing her hand trying to reassure her, but she could not, of course she could not and she knew that he did not either, since Kaylee was daddy's little girl, she always had been, so she could not think, no matter how much she tried, that he was the strong in these circumstances, they had to fight together.

"Where is Aiden?" she asked wanting to be distracted from the situation.

"He's with Winn, they're playing video games" he answered her as she got up.

Her gaze went to the door when she heard her sister, watching her facial expression knowing that something was happening, something that was not going to please her, which made her duck her head for a few seconds before looking at her again, noticing that she was bringing a tablet, which indicated that she was going to show them a video, so after grabbing Mon-el's hand with strenght, she nodded to her sister.

Rhea, that name was the only one which assaulted her head, because the image was clear enough to see her holding the child's hand, who was walking beside her without even resisting, as if she knew her from before, which terrified her, because who could deny it?

Hwe gaze fell on Mon-el, who had closed his eyes with tears of rage and impotence at the scene he had just seen, that scene they knew what it meant, that the power to recover the child was much more complicated than it was, that they had imagined, because both were aware that the Queen of Daxam never accepted any type of proposal that went beyond what she considered that had to happen and her goal at the moment was to take both children.

She sighed, she was afraid, she must admit, how was she supposed to help? She did not have good experiences with her and she was not sure if she would ever have them either.

 _"She did not know what to do, she was in complete shock at everything that had just happened, kneeling on the floor while trying to endure the pain radiating from her leg, not to mention the cut on her cheek._

 _It was she who had convinced him to do this, to talk to his mother, truly believing that she could find something kind and good in her heart, but no, she was completely wrong, Rhea would never change, she would never give up in any situation, she never allowed another to be stronger than her._

 _She brought her hand to her cheek in tears, she could not sit there and wait for all this to be solved, she was not going to do it, she was going to lose him if she surrendered, because he would be taken back to Daxam and she knew that she could not allow it, so with kryptonite still in her system, she got up to go back to the DEO, she needed help, she was aware of it._

 _However, in these moments, she needed consolation, she needed someone who could understand her, so after swallowing her pride she dialed her sister's number, wanting to explain everything, without even stopping to think about what she was saying, stopped by her older sister, who seemed to try to understand what she was saying, but she could not stop._

 _She sobbed one last time away from all those who could care for her before she dried her tears and returned back to the DEO, because, although she had to plead J'onn to do something, she knew that she could not surrender, that they should keep fighting and, thanks to that strength, she was able to recover him, to have him back together with her. "_

Her sister had left leaving them alone, noticing how Mon-el shied away from her gaze, keeping his head down at all times, so, again, she wanted to wait for him to speak, but he did not..

She looked for his gaze again, without finding it, raising his chin to look directly into his eyes, seeing for the first time the tears that ran down his face, which showed how guilty he was feeling at the moment.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, watching him shake his head. "It's not, okay?" She repeated, trying to assure him.

"And why do I feel like it?" He asked in a voice barely audible even to her. "Why do I have the feeling that it's my fault she's here again?" He ducked his head as he asked the question, moving away from her.

"Mon-el ..." she called him, but he did not want to listen to her, he ignored her. "Okay ..." She sighed as she walked towards him. "You know ..., I have felt guilty for things that I haven't been able to prevent or those that my family has caused, like Medusa, but I haven't given up and I have continued fighting because I can not do anything to remedy those mistakes, but I can learn from them and find a solution for them." She looked at him. "And that's what we're going to do now, find a solution and bring her back" she assured, trying to sound convincing to him, but to herself as well.

"Where do you get the strength to keep fighting?" He asked her, which made her smile, because she had not heard this kind of questions from him for a long time.

"From all the good things in my life and you are part of it" she pointed with a small smile, watching him smile for a few seconds.

Mon-el hugged her against him for a few seconds, keeping her close to him, at which time she allowed the tears to leave her eyes, feeling as he increased strength before kissing her forehead and being finally separated by her sister, who looked at both of them before daring to speak.

"We think we have the location of the ship" she communicated, making her run to approach her. "It is camouflaged, but we have the coordinates, we can send you if you want to go" she whispered the last part, because the look of both was set on Mon-el, who kept his head down, as if he were meditating on what he had just been told.

"I'll go" she spoke feeling as he grabbed her arm to turn to look at him. "I know what you're going to tell me, but it's the only way she can not get her purpose, you can come with me or wait here" she looked seriously observing how he opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm going with you" he whispered finally.

However, it was easy to say, but to convince her sister and J'onn that the best thing is that they were both alone, it was not so simple, because both refused to consent it, although she insisted again, allowing them to be left alone, with the condition that if they spent an hour and they had not returned, they would go to look for them.

She grabbed Mon-el's hand as they prepared everything, looking at each other before daring to cross it, stopping to get used to the darkness that filled the room.

"We have to divide," she whispered, trying to avoid being heard, but the truth is that she believed that Rhea was already aware that they were both there.

"No ... Kara, no, how are we supposed to protect each other?" he asked grabbing her face.

"If we go together they will not take long to catch us" she looked at him seriously. "We will meet here in an hour, okay?" She grabbed his face in her hands before daring to kiss him.

Turning one last look at each other they distanced themselves, turning to look at each other, forcing herself to smile at him despite her nervousness.

She moved forward in silence, recognizing each of the corridors, knowing that she was heading to the throne room, shaking her hands nervously, trying to keep calm. She stopped looking at the woman in front of her, watching her smile as she watched her.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time, Kryptonian." Rhea smiled at her.

She sighed, not sure if she was ready to face her again.

"How did you survive?" it was her first question at the time she could make her voice present, watching as the queen of Daxam smiled slightly as she approached her.

"I thought you had stopped playing all this superhero thing" Rhea spoke with a tone of mockery in her voice, which made her repeat the question beginning to alter. "Do you really think I would allow you to kill me? I think you underestimated me" the look was serious. "It was a good tactic using the lead, a pity that my technology is advanced enough to find a cure," she said further increasing her own anger. "Wouldn't it have been easier to let him come with me? After all, you banished him" at those moments her jaw was tight, controlling herself.

"He didn't want to leave" she answered to her last statement.

"Because you had him hypnotized" she recriminated her before turning around. "What do you think if we ask him now?" she asked while opening one of the doors allowing two guards to drag him into the room, bloodied.

"Mon-el!" She wanted to approach him, but they stopped her. "How could you? How can you hurt your own son?" She asked, holding back her tears at the impotence of seeing him like that.

"I'm just helping him to be truly him" Rhea answered grabbing her son's face. "Let's go back to Daxam" she whispered looking him directly in the eyes.

She watched him nod before closing his eyes and falling unconscious, moment in which her heart could not help breaking, having the feeling that she never had the opportunity to win, because she always ended up losing him.

 **Hi!**

 **Rhea is finally back, (don't hate me, but she's like one of my favourite characters from the show, reason why she's alive for me). She has to tell since when she has been entering into their house at night and why, because that's the mistery.**

 **Do you think Mon-el will change? Will them be able to have their daughter back?**

 **And, Have you seen the next episode promo? Because I already cry with only forty seconds, I can't imagine what's going to happen to me next week.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

Silence gripped the entire room, only listening as her heart beat hard because of the image before her, wanting to run to him, without success, as the guards exerted a greater force in her arms to stop her.

She shook her head in panic, terrified at the thought that Mon-el might be worse than she was able to perceive, reminding herself which was her main goal at that moment.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked demanding an answer, just watching Rhea shake her head with a mocking smile.

She sigh. She had to start acting on her own if she wanted to get something, because it was obvious that the Queen of Daxam was not going to help her, but that she was going to complicate things more for her not to achieve her goal. However, she could not help but distrust when she saw her gesturing towards the guards, she tried to back away a few steps when she was not sure of what was going to happen, although she soon regretted, wanting to move towards her, but again, they held her.

"Kaylee," she whispered as she watched the little girl grab Rhea's hand without even thinking.

She could not stand still, not when she saw Rhea crouching at the height of the child, holding her face, which made her remember everything that Mon-el had always talked about his childhood, his parents, so no, she denied that she could hurt her daughter. She went to take a false step, wanting to observe the reaction of the guards, noticing how they barely looked at her, which is why she continued to advance, slowing down the moment Rhea raised her hand before allowing the kid to complete the rest.

The little girl's arms hugged her legs as she lifted her head to look at her, finding fear in her eyes, which made her crouch down to her height, grabbing her face as she smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, receiving an affirmation from her daughter before she took her in her arms to embrace her.

"I want to go home" she heard her whisper when she buried her face in her neck.

"Let's go home, okay?" She kissed her forehead, trying to keep her calm by noticing the tremors that ran through her tiny body.

"And daddy?" Kaylee pointed, at which time she looked at her, noting that at this time she was not Kara Danvers, she was Supergirl and, therefore, who her daughter trusted to win, but she was not sure if she was going to do it right now.

"I'll come back for him, okay?" She responded seeing her nod. "Everything will be fine" she promised trying to keep her calm, without hardly getting it.

"Who said you can go?" She heard Rhea speak. "You know I'm not going to let you go unless I get something in return" she said as she left the little girl on the floor and turned to look at her. "You know what my objective is, kryptonian" she looked her straight in the eyes, Aiden.

She shook her head, she was not going to do it, she was not going to give up her son and it did not matter that she started to make a line of succession indicating that he should be the heir, because she was going to have to find another person who would aspire to be the next king of Daxam.

"Why not?" She asked mockingly. "It's a simple thing, the boy for your freedom." She smiled. "It's his destiny, it's been since he was born, you can not take away his rights to the throne," she said while she tried to control herself.

"I'm not going to do it" she said placing herself in front of the little girl in a protective way. "It could have been his destiny, but not here and much less I will allow you to take him" she shook her head again. "And now leave us go" she demanded grabbing the hand of her daughter.

"Again, I'm not going to do it, not until the deal is fulfilled," Rhea denied, she was beginning to get impatient.

It was not going to be easy to convince her, so she was going to have to start looking for her own means, however, she did not have to do it, because soon she heard the DEO agents, her sister, so she let them take the little one away.

"Kara" Alex called her making her turn towards her. "We have to go" she grabbed her arm, but her gaze was still on Mon-el, she could not leave him there.

"No ..." she barely murmured wanting to approach him.

"There's no time" her sister pulled her. "We will go back for him, okay?" she assured at the same time that they started to walk, moment in which her sobs became stronger. "Shh, everything will be fine" she whispered the moment they met at the DEO, trying to reassure her.

"I can't lose him" she sobbed allowing her sister to hug her, breaking into her arms.

"Shh, you have to calm down, we'll bring him back" she assured her again.

She lowered her head as she separated from her sister, wiping away her tears before switching to her Kara Danvers clothes before going to meet her children, trying to be as calm as possible, but it was not easy.

Kaylee played with Winn oblivious to what was happening, while Aiden did not hesitate to run to hug her, which only made the tears return to take over her eyes.

"And dad?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"Eh ..." she had no answer to give him about his father's whereabouts. "It's going to be fine, okay?" She caressed his face trying to convince herself of her own words. "Everything is going to be like before" she hugged him again.

The little boy nodded slightly as he snuggled closer to her, watching the tears in his eyes before they started to slide down his cheeks, so she dried his tears with her heart clenched into a fist, feeling guilty for what had happened, but without wanting to start crying, too.

"You should stay here tonight" she heard J'onn speak. "It's not safe at home" he said at the moment she went to refuse.

"Thanks" was the only thing able to whisper.

* * *

They spent days without knowing anything about him, without having the slightest information about whether he was okay or not, although, in truth, she was afraid of what they were going to say, because it was possible that the news was not good.

During this time she had not taken her eyes off any of the children, without even allowing them to go to school, because she could not assure that Rhea would not do the same thing again, but this time, achieving her goal, Aiden. She flatly refused for him to be harmed, to be taken to Daxam, to be given the same education she gave Mon-el, the one in which the rulings were penalized, because she was aware that Rhea was not going to hesitate to hit the child if he failed.

"Have you found something?" She asked Winn when she got to where he was.

"Actually, yeah" he answered her showing her the tablet. "I'm not sure if we can get him out of there" he said in a whisper.

She watched it carefully, of course they were not going to get it that easily. The security of the ship had improved, they could not enter through the portal as they had done the other times, so they had to find another way to get it.

"Could you modify it?" she asked.

"I can try, but I can not say it works," Winn replied, making her nod before asking him to try.

From this conversation more days passed, during which she could hardly concentrate on anything other than finding him, in having him back with her, without being able to imagine what Rhea could be doing to him. However, the good news came when Winn reported that he thought he had found a way to enter that ship and, only asking him to warn the rest in case she did not return, she left.

"Again around here" she heard Rhea talking making her turn to her. "Have you thought about my offer?" she asked.

"You know I'm not going to do it" she answered. "Where is Mon-el?" she questioned, rather, she demanded an answer.

"Why was I going to answer you?" she asked back. "You know what, it doesn't matter, take him if it's what you want" she said indicating the guards to bring him to the room.

She looked at her knowing that there was some kind of trap, that she was not going to give Mon-el so easily, but while she discovered what it was, she was not going to waste time and take advantage of the situation to get him out of there. She was not surprised to see him unconscious, approaching him to take him, she had to take him back to the DEO, so, without looking one last time towards Rhea, she left.

They did not take long to give him a treatment, indicating that she had been torturing him during these last days, presenting burn marks on his arms, back and chest. She ended up sitting next to the stretcher just like many other times before, watching him carefully as she grabbed his hand.

"You're going to be fine, Mon-el" she kissed his forehead noticing how he started to open his eyes." Hey, how are you?" she asked stroking his cheek.

"How did I get here?" He asked as he watched the room. "I shouldn't be here," he murmured.

"What?" She asked confused at his words.

"This was not my mission" he continued speaking even though she did not find sense in what he was talking about. "Aiden, I have to find him" he looked at her for a few seconds as if he expected her to give an indication of the child's whereabouts, but she denied beginning to be scared. "He has to reign" he said.

"No, he doesn't have to reign." She looked at him terrified. "Mon-el, you're scaring me," she whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Are you going to help me?" He asked seriously.

"To what?" She questioned back, truly confused at his question.

"Go back to Daxam," he answered.

"No, you know I'm not going to do it." She shook her head before adding. "You know we have fought a lot, to give up now."

"You don't leave me another option" she heard him mutter.

She just looked at him without saying anything else, without having time to foresee the moment when he grabbed her by the neck, just as he did the first time he woke up on Earth, so she tried to fight against him, feeling like every breath was becoming more and more expensive, being accompanied by the tears that began to slip down her cheeks. However, there was a time when she preferred to let herself be carried away by unconsciousness.

 **Hi guys!**

 **It's been almost a month since I published the last time, but I've been so busy with exams and homeworks... But I'm back and I hope to publish once per week.**

 **Have you seen episode 3x09? 'Cause OMG that last scene was epic.**

 **From this chapter, What do you think Rhea has done to Mon-el?**

 **I hope you liked it, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

She opened her eyes alarmed when she remembered what she had experienced before, observing the room between tears, trying to identify where she was before directing that look towards her sister.

"Aiden" she whispered. "Where are the kids?" She asked trying to sit up.

"They are fine, they are with J'onn" Alex answered placing her hand on her shoulder to force her to lie down.

"Mon-el?" it was her next question, hoping to receive a clear enough answer, watching as her sister shook her head.

"We don't know where he is, he fled after confronting J'onn," she explained, while the tears that had been stored in her eyes began to slide down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kara," she whispered, grabbing her hand.

She shook her head, she was not to blame for what had happened, so she did not need her apologies. She sighed, maybe she should have listened to him, at least made him believe that she was going to follow him and then stop him, but she did not do it when she had the chance, so it did not matter that she tried, because she was not going to get him back.

She got up from the stretcher to leave, listening to her sister calling her, but not bothering to return, being aware that until she found him, her son would not be safe, so without saying anything to anyone, she left. She flew all over the city in search of him, in search of his heartbeat without being able to find him, and ended up making the decision to go home, because it was a way of attracting him, making him believe that they were completely unprotected.

Sure enough, it only took a few hours before listening to the door open, which made her get up from the chair she was seated, waiting to see him enter.

"Where is he?" he asked directly.

"Who?" She questioned back wanting not to make things easy.

"Aiden" he answered as he began to move towards her. "Where is my son?" He questioned again, this time close enough to her so that he could hear the speed with which her heart was beating, she could not allow something to go wrong.

"A, it's not just your son, and B, why would I tell you where he is?" She tried to look serious, not wanting to panic when she saw the grin on his face before he started laughing.

"My mother was right" she heard him murmur still laughinh. "All the Kryptonians are the same, how did I not realize?" He grabbed her chin to observe her. "You are selfish no matter how much you try to prove the opposite, because you don't do it for what is best for him, but for the hatred you have towards Daxam, am I wrong? "he asked as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Going to Daxam is not the best thing for him, receiving the same education you received it's not either" she started talking again looking at him. "Your parents never gave you any sign of affection, I won't let my son have to go through that" she tried to attract memories with her words, but it was not that easy, because she saw him shake his head as he released her.

She watched him move toward the couch, where he sat, although she was completely motionless, unable to take his eyes off him, noting how he held his head with both hands. However, when he looked at her again, she knew that he had not managed to convince him, because the darkness was still encrypted in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter" he looked at her seriously. "I should have killed you the other day, but I couldn't, I was very vulnerable, but not today" he said, showing her the kryptonite dagger he had kept hidden.

Tears broke through without being able to help herself when she heard him say that, because despite knowing he was not being him right now, they hurt the same. She was able to find the determination in his eyes, which led her to understand that he would not hesitate to hurt her in order to achieve his goal.

He grabbed her when he found himself in front of her, placing the kryptonite close enough so that she could feel how it was taking her energy away, as with every second it weakened her even more. She could not say that she did not know why he was doing this, because both were aware that if she died the custody of the children would be only his and there would be no one to stop him, so he would return to Daxam.

She did not hesitate to fight against him, to try to defend herself, but without barely getting it, remembering the fight against Rhea nine years ago, when she focused all her strength in winning, although she did it vaguely, because she needed that lead bomb. But today she did not have anything with which she could defend herself, so it was soon him who stabbed her in her right leg, which made her try to shrink because of the pain, moment when he threw her on the ground determined to finish with her.

She looked into his eyes through tears trying to find some kind of compassion in his gray eyes, but there was only darkness, not even the smallest bit of guilt was written on them.

"Mon-el" she named him trying to breathe normally. "You're not like this ..." the crying got louder and she could not hide it. "Don't do it, please" she begged, observing how she closed his eyes before gettig away from her, leaving her free of the grip. "I know you're still in there, so if you're listening to me, don't do anything she asks you, you don't want to do it" she said sitting on the floor while he was bending over at her side.

"Don't you understand?" he asked grabbing her chin again. "I want to do it, the other Mon-el was vulnerable, I was under your spell, but not anymore, now I can see things clearly" he explained hurting her again with those words. "And again I show that you are selfish, that all your kind is, begging for your life, are you not able to give it for your son?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

She ducked her head as she clenched her fists, knowing that this was her only chance, so without hesitating for longer, after whispering that she was sorry, she hit him leaving him unconscious.

* * *

She decided that for the safety of all it was better to locked him in one of the cells of the DEO, so after making sure of it, she left in search of the little ones, wanting to make sure that both were well.

Kaylee did not hesitate to run into his arms, while Aiden seemed to ponder the situation without even looking at her, however, for a few seconds she focused on the girl, hugging her tightly while trying to avoid her tears. She allowed the child to play again with J'onn, who kept looking at her, as if he was pretending to make sure everything was fine.

"Hey" he sat next to her son, who did not even raise his head to look at her.

"It's my fault, right?" she heard him mutter while keeping his eyes on the ground.

"No, Aiden, it's not" she embraced him surprised because the child of only eight years old was so aware of the situation, feeling as he began to cry in her arms.

"But he wants me" it was barely audible what he was saying, although she did not hesitate to increase the strength of the hug, feeling as a lump formed in her throat when she heard him. "He fought J'onn ..., he fled. .." his sobs were not allowing him to speak clearly, but it is not that she needed the child to speak, because the only thing she wanted, for him, was to calm down and stop thinking that he was the one to blame in all this, because he was not, he was not going to be.

"Everything is going to be like before, okay?" She tried to promise despite knowing it was a lie, since it was difficult to know when Mon-el would be the same again. "Dad will be fine" she raised his chin to look directly at his eyes while drying his tears. "Aiden, can you promise that you will not leave here?" she asked seeing him nod. "I love you,little one" she kissed his forehead before hugging him again, this time unable to hold back her tears, being aware that they must stay strong together, that it was the only way in which everything would go well.

* * *

Mon-el was still unconscious inside that cell and, yes, maybe, she should not be there, not after everything that had happened, it was possible that he would be disturbed by her presence. However, there was something inside her that kept her from leaving or simply looking away from him.

She held back her tears as she watched him closely as she watched him move, fearing that moment when he would open his eyes, but he did not. She could not know if it was true, but she could risk saying that he was having a nightmare, which made her look at him with pity, feeling guilty for everything he had suffered.

"Kara" she heard her sister's voice behind her, turning to look at her, recognizing that look, the one that indicated that something was not right.

* * *

The eight-year-old boy advanced with indecision, knowing that he should not be doing this, but if it was the only way to get his father back, he was going to do it or, at least, he was going to try.

He had to admit it, with each step he took behind those guards, he increased the speed of his heartbeat, but he could not stop, although he slowed down for a few seconds before they could open that last door.

"Finally we meet" he turned in search of the person who was talking. "Look at you, you're like your father when he was little" he looked who he assumed was his grandmother, the Queen of Daxam approached him. "Does your mother know that you're here?" She asked crouching at his height while he shook his head, being aware that she would not react well when she would find out.

"If I go with you to Daxam, my father will be like before?" he questioned without hardly daring to look at her.

"Well ..., you look more like your mother than I thought" she ruffled his hair. "He's going to be like before, I promise you" she grabbed his chin for him to look at her before getting up and grabbing his hand to guide him to the control panel. "When you're ready, you just have to press that button" she pointed it out.

He stared at it for a few seconds before stretching his arm to it, opening his hand as he closed his eyes, meditating if he should do it.

 **Hi!**

 **What do you think? Will Aiden press that button? How will Kara react?**

 **I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

"Aiden, no!" She shouted, trying to keep the eight-year-old from pushing the button, noticing how he raised his head, the fear reflected in his eyes as he thought about what he should do.

The boy observed the button one last time before shaking his head and running towards her as the tears began to slide down his cheeks, so she could not help but hug him tightly in an attempt to calm him, staring at the Queen of Daxam. The sobbing of the child was reduced, but not wanting to separate from her the least as if he was afraid that her would disappear.

"You had to come looking for him, you never surrender, Kryptonian?" Rhea asked apparently angry at the situation.

"I will never allow you to take my son away" she assured, increasing the strength of the hug.

"He took a decision, you should allow him to continue with it" Rhea looked at her seriously.

"He is eight years old, he isn't yet old enough to know what is the right decision" she answered observing how Rhea shook her head. "Maybe in a few years he will be able to decide for himself what he wants and decide to leave, and I will not be able to do anything to avoid it, but I will know what he really wants to," she explained.

"Don't you realize? It's what he really wants, right, little one?" the Queen of Daxam asked, feeling as her son hugged her even more.

She grabbed his face trying to look at him, but the boy seemed to want to avoid her, because he always ended up finding a way to deflect his head, so she ended up crouching in front of him, grabbing his hands while making eye contact with him.

"Why did you do it?" she asked caressing his face, watching the indecision on his face. "You can tell me, I'm not going to get angry, little one," she assured, waiting for the explanation.

"I just wanted everything to be as before" he said between sobs. "I wanted to go, so Kaylee could play with dad" he explained as she returned to hug him.

She could not believe the little boy's reason for doing what he had done, feeling completely thrilled by it, because they, his little sister, had been the reason why he had dared to leave. Nevertheless, in spite of wanting to start crying, she restrained herself, promising him that everything would be the same as before, even though she could not believe her own words.

"Mon-el is not going to change, he can not, because right now it's him" she heard Rhea speak, which made her turn towards her, placing her son behind her.

"He has never been like that, he has changed a lot during these last years" she commented watching her smile a little.

"You should have a sincere conversation with him, ask him for those seven years in which he didn't come back" she said to what she looked at her questioning, it was not seven years but nine months, but she chose not to answer her, holding her son's hand to leave.

* * *

They did not leave the DEO during the rest of the day and the truth is that they could have returned home, because with Mon-el locked up, she did not really believe that Rhea was going to attack them. However, despite trying, she could not, because she could not think of anything other than the last words that the Queen of Daxam had dedicated her, so, again, she was in that room, but, this time Mon-el was awake.

The darkness was still present in his eyes, although she had to admit that it was not the same as the last time he looked into her eyes, watching him duck her head to stop looking at her, so, after sighing and closing her eyes for a few seconds, she dared to have the sincere conversation to which Rhea had referred.

"I'm sorry I had to lock you up," she whispered, getting him to look at her again, but again, he ducked his head.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured. "It's necessary, I'm the one who should apologize." To her surprise, the brightness returned to his eyes and the Mon-el she remembered was in front of her, though, only, a few seconds.

"What does your mother mean when she said it took you seven years to return?" She dared to question in just a whisper, not knowing if she wanted to hear his answer, because she did not understand why he had never told her.

She watched him shake his head at her question, as if he did not want to answer her, which made her not want to insist and end up sitting on the floor, feeling uncomfortable because of the the silence that enveloped them both, which seemed to have no end.

"It was seven years for me, not nine months" he murmured surprisingly. "I traveled to the future" at that moment he looked her straight in the eyes before continuing talking. "L-Corp developed a cure for lead" he explained.

"You didn't need Alex's cure, you would have survived anyway, right?" She interrupted him before he could continue, seeing him nod, but allowing him to speak again.

"I spent years trying to go back, but I couldn't and I forced myself to stop trying" he turned his gaze away. "During that time ..." he remained silent for a few seconds, increasing her nervousness. "I forced myself to forget you, it is obvious that I didn't get it, at least not at all, but enough," he admitted, whispering his last words, at which point he looked at him uncertainly, less and less sure that she had known him at some point. "I'm married," he finally said, but she could not gesture the slightest grimace, not even say something, yes, Mon-el was married, but with her.

She looked away when she felt the tears in her eyes, trying to control herself, although having the look of Mon-el nailed in her did not help, of course it did not, because for a few seconds they remained silent, as if they expected that it was the other who would dare to speak. However, she was sure it was not going to be her, she could not find her voice, although inside, she kept wondering _Why?_ Without understanding, needing some clarification about what he had just said.

For a few seconds the urge to scream that how he had been able to lie to her during these nine years, seized her, being able to control herself, she waited for him to be able to speak before she could throw something in his face.

"It was the one who received me, who helped me and I suppose ... we were together for four years" he spoke again, without looking her in the eyes.

"Why did you come back?" She dared to ask with a lump in her throat.

"Because I knew of Aiden's existence, he needed me" he paused before raising his head. "I knew that my mother would appear, that she would want to take him away and that you would do everything possible to prevent it, but you were not able and ... I saw you die ..., I saw how my mother took Aiden away, you were going to need me" he explained to what she could not avoid but she shook her head while trying to understand it.

"Did you always know that this would happen and you weren't able to tell me?" she asked with an alteration in her voice. "Every time Kaylee explained her dreams, you knew it was her and you did not say anything, what did you come back to? We could have protected them better if we had known before" each time it cost her more to contain the anger. "Do you know that Aiden has tried to surrender? You have failed in your mission, Mon-el" she looked directly into his eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You are both safe, I haven't failed" he assured showed tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She questioned still needing answers about it.

"Because I didn't remember it, Kara, during these nine years, I have not remembered anything about it, it was not until Kaylee ..." he remained silent. "I don't want you to forgive me for hiding all this, I understand that you can not do it" For the first time he stood up approaching the glass. "I'm going to leave, I'll go back to Daxam" he murmured clear enough so that she could understand him.

"This is how you intend to solve this?" she could not help screaming between tears. "After all, this is the only thing you are able to do? Run away?" It was hard to believe that he would abandon them so easily. "What do you want me to say to the kids?" she asked, hoping he would regret it, but he seemed determined to do so.

"Tell them that I have done it for them or that I am dead, they will be able to understand it" he said, even though his voice seemed to be serious, his face did not say the same, because he seemed to avoid crying.

She shook her head even if she could believe what she was hearing, knowing that she would never be able to overcome this, so she could not wait for her children to do it. But if this was what he wanted, she was going to do it no matter how hard it was, no matter how much it broke her heart into pieces at the thought of losing him again, so she turned without even saying one last word.

"Kara, please, wait" he asked her getting it, she turned around to look at him.

"Do not try to stop me, Mon-el," she whispered. "If this is the way you want to fix it, go ahead, but don't expect me to agree." She spoke for the last time, taking off the ring of her finger before dropping it to the ground., turning to leave definitively.

 **Hi!**

 **I thought it would be fun adding the tv show plot, so, this is a Karamel break up.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hoped you liked it,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

She kept her eyes closed, the tears contained in them, ending up sliding down her cheeks as she had been doing for a few days, because this was the only time she could break without worrying that the children were there. She had to admit that it was not easy to explain the situation to them and although she had chosen to tell them the truth, the sadness of both when they heard it was devastating, but she had managed to get Mon-el to say goodbye to them and that was the reason why he had not yet left.

She did not bother to dry her tears when she heard the doorbell, for she knew perfectly well who it was and it was not going to be worthwhile trying to convince her that nothing was wrong with her, that she was okay, since it was not true, so she came to open before allowing her sister's arms to surround her, beginning to sob without being able to avoid it.

"How are you?" Asked Alex while sitting in the couch, still hugging her, but she did not dare to respond. "Kara, hey, look at me" she grabbed her face to look at her. "Angry?" she asked.

She nodded, yes, she was angry, but rather, she was disappointed about it, with him because he would not have been able to tell her during all this time, or simply because he wanted to go back to Daxam right now. She did not think it was so hard to be honest the moment he remembered it, the moment Kaylee started having these nightmares, since that way, maybe, everything could have been a simple conversation between them, they could have solved it together.

She rested her head on her sister's shoulder a little calmer than at first, trying to calm down completely, but being forced to do so at the moment her phone rang, unable to avoid being scared when she realized it was Kaylee's daycare.

"Kara Matthews?" They asked, feeling her heart stop when she heard the last name, forcing herself to assure that it was her. "We have had a little problem with Kaylee" was the first thing that was communicated and she could not help thinking that the child was sick. "Could you come to talk with her teacher?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll try to get there as soon as possible" she responded feeling herself observed by her sister.

When she hung up, she looked at her older sister, genuinely worried about what had happened to the little girl, without even giving her time to ask her what they had said, deciding to finish getting ready and go to the daycare.

She could not deny that they were waiting for her, as soon as she arrived, they took her to a separate room where her daughter's teacher was, who seemed to look at her distressed the moment she entered, a fact that surprised her, because she did not understand what was happening.

"Thank you for coming" she smiled as she sat down. "First of all, Kaylee has not done anything, nor is she sick" she looked at her leaving her in a way calmer than at first. "Is there any kind of problem between you and your husband?" she asked directly.

"We are separating" she answered honestly with a lump in her throat. "Has something happened with Kaylee? Did she say something ...?" she could not finish asking.

"We were reading a story for the whole class and when we were going to reach the end she started crying, she said that her father doesn't love her and that he is going to leave" the teacher responded by making her sigh while she shook her head.

"Mo ... Mike loves her, it's just that he has to leave and I guess she doesn't understand it" she explained, because it was not true that Mon-el did not love his daughter, Rao, Kaylee was daddy's girl and that was not going to change no matter what. "Could I see her?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course" she answered getting up to go to the door to leave, returning with the little girl holding her hand, who did not hesitate to run up to her raising her arms to take her, which she could not deny. "I think the right thing would be for you to take her home and talk to her," the teacher said.

She nodded slightly observing the child, who had rested her head on her shoulder before closing her eyes, so, after saying goodbye, they both left for the apartment, where the child ended up breaking, as she began to crying without any consolation, hugging her neck tightly when she tried to sit her on the couch. She ended up with the little girl sitting on her lap, hugging her in an attempt to calm her, knowing that it would not be easy to explain that her father loved her, since, sincerely, she understood that Kaylee could believe the opposite, since it was the explanation of why he was going away.

"Daddy doesn't love us, that's why he leaves, right?" her daughter's blue eyes looked at her full of tears, making her bother to dry them uselessly.

"Sweetie, daddy loves you, you and your brother, you are the best of him" she grabbed her face while talking watching confusion in her eyes.

"But he doesn't love you" he said crying, breaking her heart even more, if it was possible.

"Kay, sometimes it's better that way" she tried to explain it, but how to get it understood by a four-years-old girl? "I know it's hard to understand, honey, but it's not for you or for your brother, you have to know that" She pushed the hair away from her face, trying to calm her down, getting it little by little.

"Can we go see daddy?" she asked in a whisper, which she could not help nodding, because she considered that he should also find out about this.

She left with the little girl to the DEO, hoping to meet him there, where she argued with her sister, who prevented her from seeing him, saying it would not be right for her, but she really needed to be present in that conversation, since she wanted to make sure that Kaylee understood that his father continued to love her. Finally she managed to advance to where it was Mon-el, who turned to look at them before receiving the child in his arms, because Kaylee had not hesitated to run to him the moment they crossed the door.

"Do you love me, daddy?" Kaylee asked in just a whisper, but getting her father to separate her from him to look her in the face.

"Of course I love you, little one," he replied, confused by the girl's question.

"And mommy?" She asked as if she wanted to make sure of the conversation they had had before, making Mon-el look at her before daring to answer.

"I love her, Kay" he answered as she bit her lower lip.

"Then why are you leaving?" She was the one who dared to ask him, not bothering to hold back the tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks, because she didn't need to hide how she felt, completely broken. "We have fought together during all this time, Why don't you want me to help you? We can fix it, Mon-el" she tried to dry the tears uselessly.

"Kara ..." she heard him call her, so she looked at him impatiently waiting for what he was going to say. "It's not that easy" he sighed as he shook his head.

"Why?" she asked without understanding what prevented him. "You have to explain what happens if you want me to understand you, I can not," she asked between sobs.

Mon-el looked away before leaving Kaylee on the floor, who observed confused what was happening between them, trying to understand the words that each of them had said, but ended up sitting on the floor as if she did not want to interfere between them. She saw him move toward her and, for a moment, she considered moving backward, fleeing from him, for the last time he had been so close to her he had not minded hurting her, yet his gaze seemed to ask her not to move, he was not going to hurt her.

She closed her eyes the moment his hand found itself on her cheek, leaning her head towards it because of the contact, it had been a long time since he had not showed her this kind affection, so she could not help but hold her breath while wishing that it never finished, but it was not like that, because after a few seconds he put his hand away. She looked into his eyes watching the tears in them, waiting for him to say something, but it seemed to cost him to do it, his gray eyes were trapped in her blue eyes.

"Comets," he whispered under his breath. "You're a weakness for me, Kryptonian." She saw him smile. "I still consider it inappropriate, you don't deserve to be hurt, Kara, and if I stay, it's the only thing I'll do." he said, "I must go," he explained, making her heart stop again, for he was going to leave and she would not be able to avoid it.

"Leaving is how you're going to hurt me" she said trying to change his mind.

"Believe me, it's the best for both of us, I'm sorry" he made an attempt to grab her face, because she distanced herself from him without allowing it. "You don't want me to stay here" he looked her straight in the eyes.

She lowered her head for a few seconds and, the truth is that she went to deny him the idea of leaving, she was going to ask him to stay with her, but she was interrupted by another voice calling him, turning to find out who it was, but she did not recognize her.

"I didn't want you to know it like this" she heard him speak. "I was trying to explain it to you ..." he said when she turned back to him. "She's Imra Ardeen, my wife" he finally spoke.

At that moment she forgot to continue breathing, without even daring to look him in the eyes again, because after holding back the tears, she took her daughter and left definitively from there, When was she going to learn that she was not destined to be loved?

 **Hi!**

 **I know that you don't like the idea of Karamel breaking up, I don't like it either, so I promise that this will not last forever and they will have their happy ending.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

Her sister had volunteered to stay with the children that last night and, the truth is that she was grateful, because she did not have enough encouragement to have to be taking care of both of them, although she was aware that some time or another she should do it again.

She sighed turning on herself towards the other side of the bed, observing it, again, only she was there, with no one who could great her and promise her that, one day, they would spend it all in bed, without getting up at all. However, she had to get used to this loneliness, to the same one she felt when she put him on that pod.

She shook her head when she heard the door open and her sister entering the apartment, refraining from falling asleep to prevent her from asking her about it, but she was not able.

"Hey" her sister burst into her room, but she did not bother to look at her, because she did not want to talk, not at that moment. "Kara ..." she called trying to look at her, but ended up sighing and sitting in the edge of the bed. "Kaylee has done a drawing, do you want to see it?" she asked making her nod, unable to help but smile sadly when she saw the drawing of the four year old.

She watched as she listened to her sister's explanation, feeling the tears come to her eyes as she noticed that she had drawn the four of them and had made an attempt to write who each was. She ended up allowing the tears to come out of her eyes, unable to hide her sobs, causing her sister to hug her trying to calm her down, but it was difficult to get it, because it was not easy to ignore the fact that he was no longer part of that picture.

"How are you?" Alex asked separating her from her, making her shrug without knowing what she had to answer, because no, she was not good.

"He lied to me, he wasn't able to trust me," she muttered between sobs. "He's going to leave and after all, maybe it's the right thing to do" she dared to look her sister straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" her sister questioned her before continuing talking. "Kara, I wanted to kill him for hurting you and I confronted him, and ... and it's not that I want to defend him for what happened, but he seemed sorry about it" she explained. "I heard his explanations, I'm not trying to make you change your mind, but he's the father of your children, I don't think you want him away from them" she looked at her, at which time the tears were again present in her eyes.

She shook her head, of course, she did not want to separate him from the children, because she knew better than anyone what it was like to remember your parents and know that you could not see them again, even though she recognized that Kaylee would not be so conscious, but Aiden would be and he would be forced to live with those memories.

"Do you want the children to stay with me?" Alex asked in a whisper, to which she wanted to agree, but she could not do it, ending by shaking her head. "I will bring them in the afternoon, Maggie has taken the four of the kids to the park" she explained.

"Thank you for staying with them" she hugged her sister, who did not hesitate to hug her back.

* * *

A couple of weeks after that everything had returned to normal, well, all the normal that could be the fact that Mon-el was not present every day, but she could assure that she was beginning to overcome it.

In these moments both children were playing together in the room of the little girl, being able to hear their laughter while she took advantage to rest for a while, to focus on her own thoughts.

"Mom!" She heard Aiden's cry of concern from the room of the child, so she did not hesitate to run towards it.

Aiden was holding his sister on the floor, pressing his own jacket over the girl's forehead, moment when she noticed the small pool of blood that was next to the bedside table, a fact that could not help but frighten her, because she had to recognize that her children had never had injuries of such magnitude, so she could say that she was afraid to lift that jacket, without being very sure of what she was going to find.

She knelt beside the child before taking the little girl in her arms, surprised that she was not crying, but she could risk saying that she was too shocked to be able to express herself, because the little girl's blue eyes were completely expressionless. She sighed trying to relax herself before daring to uncover the wound, watching it closely, it was deep, obvious that she would need stitches to close it, however, her concern right now was to find out exactly how the little one was, although before she could ask anything, her daughter started to cry. She tried to calm her down while trying to call his sister to come, who soon arrived, quickly taking them to the DEO.

It was obvious that she had to tell Mon-el, because, after all, she was still his daughter, but when she had not talked to him for weeks, how could she find words right now? Honestly, she did not find it simple and much less at this time, when her only concern was the kid.

"Kara" her sister called her to tell her to enter the infirmary, noting that her daughter seemed a little calmer than before, approaching her trying to smile as she grabbed her hand. "Kaylee, baby, if it hurts I need you to tell me, okay?" she asked the little girl while creating a sterile area to close the wound.

Despite feeling that her daughter increased the strength of her hand grabbing hers when she felt the sting of anesthesia, t she did not do it anymore, remaining completely calm.

"The best thing is that you spend the rest of the afternoon here, I want to make sure she doesn't get dizzy" her sister explained. "How could she have taken such a blow?" she asked.

"I don't know, I suppose she has tripped" she shrugged without knowing very well to answer.

"I will come to see her later" she said goodbye to her, allowing her to return to her daughter's side.

"Are you okay, baby?" She stroked her hair while the younger nodded slightly. "Do you want to do something?" She asked, trying to distract her, knowing that she could not let her sleep.

"Color" she replied with a small smile, which made her smile too as she turned to take the coloring book and the crayons, leaving it on the bed.

She could not deny that it was working properly to distract her, so she dedicated herself to being there, together with her, helping her to color a drawing, which caused the child's laughter each time she asked her which color she should use and, she have to be sincere, she had not laughed in that way for a long time. However, the fun between them was over when she heard his voice asking what happened, but finding herself unable to answer, she turned to him nervously.

"What has happened?" He asked while trying to make her voice present. "Aiden told me that she has a wound on her forehead, is it true?" he questioned approaching, which increased the beats of her heart as well as the agitation of her breathing.

"Daddy!" Kaylee seemed to be the first to react, releasing the crayons before stretching her arms towards him.

"Hey, baby" he took her in his arms, hugging her. "Are you okay?" he asked, getting the girl to nod slightly, moment in which Aiden entered the room. "Kara, can we talk?" he asked her and , although she wanted to refuse, she ended up nodding.

Both went outside the room, but not before asking the child to watch his sister and to warn them if something happened.

She sighed, Mon-el wanted to talk to her, about what? She did not know, but at this moment she could see the uneasiness generated by the silence of both, which made her look at him until he dared to speak.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing he murmured. "I didn't want any of this to happen, Kara" he seemed to want to apologize, but of what exactly.

"Which part did you not want to happen?" She asked. "The lying one, of allowing your mother to kidnap Aiden or that of your wife's appearance?" She enumerated observing how he shook his head.

"All of them" he answered, being honest, at least, seeming to be. "When Imra appeared ..." she did not allow him to continue.

"How long has she been here?" she asked, needing an answer.

"Ever since Kaylee's nightmares started," he said, ducking his head, at which point she understood what had happened, feeling like she was getting even more angry.

"Does she have anything to do with those dreams?" she questioned without any kind of patience, much less when she saw him shrug. "I know she's telepathic, so I'll ask you one last time, does she have something to do with the dreams? " she asked waiting for a clear and concise answer.

"Yes, it was her who triggered those dreams, it was the way to remind me what would happen and that there was not much time" he answered her question, but when he realized that she was going to reply, he spoke again. "She was reminding me that I had to start fighting so I wouldn't to lose you" he explained to the edge of tears.

"You let her enter the mind of a four-year-old girl, terrifying her with the vision of her parents dying, how could you?" the tears did not hesitate to escape her eyes. "How could you have destroyed the most innocent being, Mon-el?" she questioned trying to cover her own sobs.

"Do you think I don't blame myself for it?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. "I would never have allowed that to happen if I had known how it was going to affect her" he said holding his head in his hands. "For Rao, Kara, I would never hurt her on purpose" the tears slid down his cheeks. "I need you to believe me, please" he begged, being able to recognize the pain in his eyes, knowing that his last words were true.

"I believe you," she whispered. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you, I hope you can understand me," she said as he nodded slightly. "I guess we'll need to talk later," she ducked her head.

"I could wait until then" she heard him whisper.

She looked at him one last time before returning to enter the room, feeling how his gaze was still on her, trying to understand his last words, Did that mean he was not going to leave?

 **HI!**

 **What do you think Mon-el will do? Will he leave?**

 **I hope you liked it, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 11

The conversation she had had with Mon-el only a couple of days ago was repeated in her head, knowing that there was truth in his words of repentance. However, she could not ignore the fact that he had allowed Imra to enter the mind of the youngest of four years, to frighten her night all the nights with the scene of them dead, which made it difficult to forgive him.

To all this she must add that Rhea continued to try to find the perfect way to kidnap Aiden, which had forced them to return to the DEO. Day after day the Queen of Daxam threatened in a different way, the last time assuring that the daxamites would return to Earth and that, this time, she would not fail to rebuild Daxam or "New Daxam" as she called it. This fact did nothing but alter her, seeing herself stalked by the memories of what happened nine years ago, without wanting to lose him again, although she could assure that she had already done so.

Her gaze focused on Imra, watching her closely before deciding to leave, especially when she heard her call her.

"Kara" Imra insisted again, so she had to stop, turning to her. "I'm sorry, it was not my intention to scare the little one" she apologized, but she was not sure if she should believe her.

"Why didn't you choose Mon-el?" She asked directly, she could have done it, even she would have volunteered if she had had the chance.

"I couldn't, Kaylee's mind is weaker, more accessible," Imra answered, lowering her head. "It was easier to transmit the memories through her," she said, which made her shake her head inadvertently getting annoyed more than she was already. "Mon-el tried to stop me." She looked directly into her eyes and, despite not wanting to believe her, Imra was being honest with her words. "He looked for me when he realized that I was the one who provoked them and tried to put a end, but I couldn't, because I knew that those dreams would be the ones that would alert you too, not only him, you two needed to fight together to win the battle" she explained it while she closed her eyes, Why Mon-el hadn't said nothing of this? "He doesn't remember anything of that, I was forced to erase those memories from him" she finished.

"Are you telling me all this so I can forgive him?" She asked confused.

"No, I suppose that goes beyond what I can explain, it's just, you should know, nothing else" she answered. "I'm sorry for everything, Kara, but I hope you could understand it" she spoke one last time before turn and leave, leaving her alone.

She saw her leave thinking about her words, maybe, she should talk to Mon-el, ask him about these facts to make sure if it was true that he did not remember facing Imra, but she ended up shaking her head.

She frowned when she noticed that the image of Rhea appeared on the screen, what was she supposed to want now? Seriously, she was not in the mood enough to have to deal with her, so she waited until Rhea was the one who decided to talk.

"As you have decided not to listen to any of my deals, I think we should fight, again" the Queen said while she shook her head, she was not mentally prepared for this. "Seriously, do you want to make it more difficult?" She questioned. "It's simple, you just have to give me the child, but since I know you're not going to do it, we can fight, but I assure you that this time you will not win so easily" she communicated the two options at the same time that she sighed.

" I accept it, we will meet in two hours" she answered finally.

When she turned around they looked at her worriedly, as if they did not understand that she had accepted that deal, but she did not want to listen to them, because she did not need anyone to tell her that it was crazy, she already knew it for herself, because this time she had a lot more to lose than the other time.

In this fight the fate of her son was at stake, which meant that she could not let her win so easily, although she could not deny it, she was afraid.

Mon-el wanted to accompany her, but she could not let him, not because she did not want him to be there, but because the fear of losing him was strong enough so that the memories of that event made their way into her mind.

Before leaving, she made sure that her children were safe, that there was someone to protect them if necessary, in case she lost her life in that fight. However, it was not easy to say goodbye to them, to have the uncertainty of whether she would see them again and if the next time she did they would be safe.

The presence of the Queen of Daxam caused the increase of her heart rate, as she had to admit that she was nervous. She did not remember ever having met in this way, but again, today she had much more to lose.

"I see you haven't brought anyone with you" Rhea commented with mockery. "Ready?" she asked.

"Always" she answered without allowing her nervousness to be present, she needed to be strong.

Punch after punch she rose again, not allowing herself to surrender, no matter how much she really wanted to do it, no matter how much she knew it would cost her to win this battle, even more with the presence of a Kryptonite dagger. However, even though her breathing became more and more complicated, she continued to struggle, feeling how she was weakening the moment Rhea's dagger hit her abdomen, falling to the floor because of the pain that caused her, feeling the tears in her eyes at the helplessness of not being able to protect her children.

She heard the voice of the Queen of Daxam in the distance without being able to distinguish what she was saying, although, sincerely, she preferred not to.

She smiled at Mon-el when he caught her in his arms, this was her end, dying in his arms as they continued to be angry with each other, but she knew that it should be set aside, at least for a few minutes, those last minutes.

"You can't leave, Kara," she heard him whisper, focusing her eyes on him. "The DEO is on its way, you're going to be fine," he tried to secure her, stroking her hair.

"The kids ..., you have to protect them, please" she could not help sobbing. "Do not let her take them" she asked.

"She will not, I promise," he grabbed her bloody hand, making her try to hold on tight.

She looked him straight in the eyes, after the few words that had been dedicated during these last days, there was still love in them, she could not deny it and this fact was destroying her, because, even though day after day he had tried to prove it to her, she had always denied it no matter how hard it was.

"I forgive you, Mon-el," she whispered even weaker than at first, noticing how sadness reflected on his face shortly before he kissed her forehead.

She could not deny it, each time she was much weaker than in the beginning and this only made her want to close her eyes, to let herself go, but she was hypnotized by his gray eyes, unable to look away from them.

"Kara, hey, no, you have to stay awake, okay?" He grabbed her face the moment her eyes closed without being able to control it for longer.

She wanted to nod to his words, to indicate that she had listened to him, but her body seemed to no longer respond to anything, so she could not get it.

"Take care of them..., I love you ..." those were her last words, those that made him look at her without believing that it was true.

He cursed himself inwardly as he held Kara's body still more strongly, beginning to cry helplessly, for he was fully aware that those blue eyes would not shine again with the intensity that characterized them, they would not resemble the comets that every night flooded the space.

He looked toward the DEO helicopters, they had been late, but this did not stop her sister from approaching both of them with tears in her eyes because of the scene that was presented in front of her.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing he was able to whisper while Alex knelt in front of him bringing her hands to the face of her younger sister.

"They have to take her to the DEO" she said.

He looked at her knowing that it would not do any good, but he did not want to refuse, so he separated from her, allowing the services of the DEO to act.

He turned one last time to look at her, he could not have lost her, but, as she had asked him, he was going to make sure that the little ones were unharmed from all this.

He entered that room with a lump in his throat without knowing how he was going to say it, how he was going to explain it to both of them.

"Daddy!" the little four-year-old did not hesitate to run into his arms, so he could not deny picked her up.

He closed his eyes as he hugged her, Kaylee, his little girl, the purest reflection of his mother, the most innocent and sweet being he could have known, How could he tell her without breaking her? He did not want to do it, but he couldn't lie to her, neither of them deserved it.

He directed his gaze towards Aiden, who only lowered his head as if he understood that something bad had happened, so he did not hesitate to approach him to hug him, but the boy shook his head while distancing himself.

"This is all your fault" he looked him straight in the eye as he said it. "Let my sister go" he asked.

"Aid ..." he tried to speak, leaving the child on the floor because of the repetitive request of his son before making an attempt to approach him, but again the child distanced himself.

"No, it's all your fault" Aiden shook his head when he saw him move forward. "It's your fault that mom is dead!" he shouted feeling as his heart broke when he heard him say that, because yes, maybe, he was right in his words and it was his fault.

"I can not deny you something that is true, but she has asked me to protect you and I can't ignore that, Aiden" he tried to talk to him, but he did not succeed.

"We don't need you to protect us" his son rejected him, making him question himself when his son had grown so much.

He looked at his daughter, watching the confusion on her face as she watched them both before running to where her brother was and hugging him, when she started crying.

He watched them both one last time before heading towards the door, slowing down without being able to open it.

"I may not have behaved properly during these last months, but if you need me, you know that I will always be there" he assured before sighing and leaving definitively, How could he not have realized the damage he had done to his children?

 **Hi!**

 **Kara is dead and Aiden is mad with his father, it's a really sad chapter.**

 **I hope you liked it, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 12

He could not stop the tears from leaving his eyes, sobing with greater force when he saw again her body without life.

He approached her knowing that it was going to be the last time capable of doing it, wanting to say goodbye properly to who had been his wife, his life companion, the mother of his children and, forever, his only love.

He grabbed her hand as his son's words were repeated continuously in his head, being aware that there were truth in them, that he was the only one to blame for all this, indeed, since it began.

 _"The little girl's dreams were repetitive, which helped hm to easily understand what was happening, because he could assure who was causing it, but he could not tell Kara about it, since he needed to check it befor he could to talk with her._

 _He had to find her and put an end to the nightmares that continually assaulted the little girl, although, if he was sincere, he was not quite sure how he would achieve it._

 _He advanced to the place where they began to meet clandestinely when he arrived at the XXXI century, keeping the little hope that she was there._

 _"Mon-el?" He heard her call him, so he turned in her search. "I can't believe it's you." She grabbed his face in her hands to look him straight in the eyes, but it was him who broke away from her. ._

" _I know you are the cause of my daughter's dreams" he said directly. "I need you to finish with itW he asked her, observing how Imra was going to reply. "She's only four years old, she's scared ..., I can't stand seeing her like that" he admitted in a whisper._

 _"I have to alert her, too," she whispered, ducking her head, distancing herself from him._

 _"Kara?" He questioned seeing her nod._

" _You have to fight together, otherwise you will not win this battle" she explained making him agree, because it was true, they had to remain united "_

He shook his head at the asleep memory, or rather, stolen memory, at which point he turned to the person behind him.

"I'm sorry, I did it for your sake, Mon-el" she apologized to him.

"She's dead," he murmured, unable to hold back the tears.

"This wasn't supposed to end like this." She looked directly into his eyes, she was being honest in her words.

He sighed shaking his head, wanting to be alone, since, sincerely, the only one to blame for all this was him, since he had not been able to fulfill his main mission, to protect his family, but had left the woman he loved to die.

He was paralyzed after listening the scream and the crying of his little Kaylee, the war was not over yet, so he did not hesitate to run to the room where he had left them before.

His gaze met his mother, who was holding the child despite her pleas for her to let her go.

"Let her go," he asked, beginning to approach them. "Let my daughter go," he asked again, noting how his mother laughed without paying attention to his words. "I'm not going to let you destroy my family, you've killed Kara, Haven't you done enough?" he asked feeling the tears of rage and impotence in his eyes. "Do you want an heir?" He questioned "Take a lock of my hair, take my DNA, but don't cause them more pain, they are not to blame for the war between Krypton and Daxam" he looked at her as he spoke, but without being able to look around when he realized that his son was not there. "Where is Aiden?" he asked with the hope that he was hiding.

"The child is where he should, as for her, she can stay here" her mother explained releasing her, making the little girl run to hug his legs between tears. "I'm sorry for your loss, but you're late" she commented with mockery before disappearing.

For a few seconds he was completely motionless looking towards where his mother had met in previous moments, not knowing how to react exactly, although he was aware that they should do something, so he took his daughter in his arms before heading to the main control .

Everything here was chaotic, because everyone was focused on something different from the others, which made it difficult for everyone to focus on the same mission, to bring Aiden back, whatever it cost.

A few minutes later he got part of the DEO team and part of the Legion, Brainy and Imra, ready to go inside that ship.

The mission was clear, everyone knew, enter that ship, take his son and return, but he knew that it would not be so easy, that his mother was going to complicate it in every way possible and that she would not let him get him out so easily from there, which worried him, because he only had in mind the welfare of the child.

They soon split up to find him more easily, going room by room, knowing that his mother already knew that they were there, but that she was letting them move forward because she had prepared something much worse than defending herself with guards, but even so, he continued walking.

"Aiden" he barely whispered his name when he saw him in that room, receiving only a glance from the child, who shook his head before looking away. "I came to get you out of here, to take you home with your sister" he explain, it but only seemed to anger him more.

"Maybe my home is there, in Daxam" he answered without even looking at him. "Mom is dead, it doesn't care what happen" he said.

"She wouldn't have wanted this, Aiden" he said approaching him. "Your mother has died in an attempt to protect you, to keep you safe and you know that she wouldn't have liked to know this" he grabbed his chin to look at him, noticing in how his eyes filled with tears. "I know it's not something easy to overcome, it's going to be difficult, but we have to be stronger together" he dried the tear that slid down his son's cheek. "Are you going to come with me?" he asked without wanting to make an obligation for him, watching him nod slightly.

He grabbed his hand determined to leave, however, the door of the room was completely closed, which made him distrust what was going to happen there, because honestly, he would not know what to expect.

He watched nervously as guards appeared there shortly before his mother did, which made him hug the child with greater strength, keeping him close to him, not wanting to let him go for fear they could take him away.

"Who has said that you can go?" she asked with mockery. "Do we have to have again the conversation of which place it's better for him?" She questioned, making him shake his head, because no, it was not necessary. "Let him go, Mon-el" she ordered, but he could not do it.

"He will never go with you to Daxam, Mother," he said, feeling how Aiden clung to him tightly.

"Are you sure?" She questioned pointing him with a gun. "Our weakness is lead, you told me once, Is it necessary to check it?" She looked at him, which made him hide Aiden behind him. "Fine, let's do it your way" he saw her smile slightly before she pulled the trigger.

He just wait to receive the shot, closing his eyes without wanting to see it coming, which never came to impact on his chest, so he ended up reopening them.

His mother lay on the floor in a pool of blood while her son was in front of him with the gun in his hand still in shock trying to understand what had just happened. He approached to hug him the moment the child threw the weapon to the ground, beginning to tremble as a result of his own sobs.

"I killed her" he heard him mutter when he picked him up, wanting to try to calm him down, without even wanting to know how he had done that.

"Shh, you're safe, Aiden," he whispered, increasing the strength of the embrace, noticing the guards who had just knelt on the ground, he was the new King of Daxam. "You should go," he looked at them, hoping they would, but they did not.

"We need someone who govern, What's going to happen with us?" asked one of them.

"You don't need me, you are free to leave or stay on Earth, but you won't follow my laws, but those of the planet." He wanted to explain. "You will count on me for any problem that may arise," he promised shortly before moving toward the door.

It did not take him long to meet everyone else and return to the DEO, relieved that, at last, no one could harm his children, but completely dejected when he realized that Kara had not been there to fulfill her goal.

"Mon-el" he heard Alex call him, so after making sure that his son was in good hands, he went to where she was. "I have good news" he saw her smile, which made him frown, because he did not understand what could be good today. "Kara ... she's alive" she affirmed.

For a few seconds everything seemed to stop while his gaze was lost in the distance, unable to believe those words, knowing that it was impossible, he had seen her dead, she could not be alive. However, during the following seconds everything seemed to turn at a higher speed shortly before he ended up losing consciousness.

 **Hi!**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to write this.**

 **So, it's Kara alive? Or dead?**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Chapter 13

He opened his eyes, confused by what had happened before, wanting to discover the reasons why he was lying on a stretcher in the DEO infirmary. However, Alex's words soon made their way into his mind, at which point he tried to sit up in an attempt to prove for himself that it was true.

His gaze was on the person who lay unconscious next to him. Kara. Her name echoed in his mind as he approached, fearing that it was not true, that she was not alive.

He watched her carefully for a few seconds, daring to grab her hand as he sighed in relief at the sound of her heartbeat. Undoubtedly, she was still pale, but, unlike before, she breathed, she was alive and she was going to be fine, he would see her blue eyes full of shine again.

The tears did not hesitate to slide down his cheeks because of the tranquility of everything returning to the way it used to be, stroking her cheek while promising that he would not leave her side, that he would be there until she woke up.

He ended up falling asleep on the stretcher, although he could not say how long he stayed that way, forcing himself to lift his head when he felt a hand on his hair.

"Kara" her name was no more than a mere whisper while his eyes were caught in the tired blue eyes of her, who, despite everything, did not stop smiling. "Are you okay?" He questioned in a need to make sure that she was fine, watching her nod lightly as he grabbed her hand in his.

"The kids?" She asked and, for a few seconds, he could identify the fear reflected all over her face, which made him stroke her cheek without being able to bear seeing her like that.

"They are fine, both of them" he answered. "There was a moment of panic, but it's solved" he wanted to explain.

Kara just nodded at his words, which indicated that it was not the right time to tell her everything that had happened after her mother murdered her, but to apologize to her for everything he had done throughout the last few months, because of his behavior, the one that had led to the fact that during the last weeks they had not been able to talk to each other, not even to look at each other. Although the first weeks he was not himself, because he was controlled by his mother, even so, Kara deserved an apology.

He stroked the hand he held while searching for the right words to start talking, not quite sure how to do it.

"I know you forgave me, that those were your words, but I need to apologize for everything" he began to speak without even knowing how to continue. "I'm sorry for having lied to you for years, for not telling you when I remembered it, because I should have done it, I should have trusted you, but I didn't" he ducked his head without being able to look her in the eye while saying that. "I have hurt you during these last months, I know, so don't try to deny it, I don't expect that after all, you will forgive me and everything will go back to being as before, because I know it's not possible," he assured in a whisper, wanting to contain the tears that threatened to slide down his cheeks. "I think I didn't realize what I was losing until ..." his voice was interrupted when he remembered that scene. "I saw you die in my arms and a part of me did it with you, I couldn't help it, I fought for your purpose and I have kept them safe thanks to you" Kara's hand distanced from his, but only to place it on his cheek, drying the first tears that came out of his eyes. "If you want us to continue distanced for a while, I will understand" he looked directly into her eyes, admiring its characteristic brightness, watching as a shy smile was drawn in her face.

"Do you really think I'll prefer you away from me? Of our children?" She asked. "Mon-el ..., for Rao, I can't have you far from me, I need you with me" she assured him with her hand still in his face.

He could not help looking at her with admiration at the ability she had to forgive even after all the damage that he had done.

He smiled slightly after seeing her smile, infected, taking time to observe each other, not daring to say anything about it.

"Thank you," he dared to whisper, brushing the hair away from her face. "I love you, Kara Zor-el," he whispered shortly before kissing her.

* * *

She stayed in that room for days, barely having contact with the outside, because, even though they were going to visit her, being locked up there did not allow her to learn much about what happened.

Little by little they had gone daring to tell her everything that happened after they considered her dead. Mon-el explained that Rhea kidnapped Aiden minutes after that and that thanks to a DEO team and the Legion, they managed to save him and bring him back. However, she knew there was something else that she did not know, although she had preferred not to ask about it, because she knew it was better to let it be.

"Hey, how are you?" Mon-el smiled from the door. "The kids want to come, I can't keep them away from here anymore" he said waiting for her answer.

"Let them come" she answered without being able to hide the smile, because it would be the first time that they would see her since she woke up.

"Okay, I'm going to go get them, okay?" He communicated shortly before leaving.

She sat on the stretcher thinking about what the children's reaction would be to see her, but she did not have much time to wander through her imagination, as Kaylee's voice soon echoed in the room.

Although her sister had warned her that she could not make efforts such as picking the child up, she could not help bending over to receive her in her arms, hugging her tightly while looking at her son, who remained at the side of his father smiling.

"Hey, have you grown up, baby?" she asked making her tickles and although the little girl shook her head, for her, she had. "No?" she questioned laughing, infected by her laughter before sitting her daughter on the stretcher and smiling towards Aiden. "Hey, do you give me a hug?" she asked after observing that the child remained motionless in place.

She hugged him feeling like the little one hugged her tightly before he started to cry, moment in which her heart broke into pieces trying not to start crying along with him, although she could not prevent some tears from escaping from her eyes.

When he pulled away from her, she grabbed his face so he would look her straight in the eyes, drying his tears as she smiled.

"You're safe, nobody's going to hurt you, Aiden" she kissed his forehead before hugging him again."Everything's going to be like before, okay?" She pulled him away from her slightly to see him nod slightly.

She spent the rest of the afternoon listening to the stories of each of the children, watching them both as they talked, laughing as she had not for months. However, the tears were present when Mon-el told them that they have to leave, because Kaylee hugged her refusing to leave, a fact that made it difficult to convince her, although they finally succeeded promising that she would return the next day.

* * *

The time continued to advance and two weeks after all she healed enough to be able to leave the DEO, which was a surprise for everyone, since she thought that she would need more time due to the expansion of the Kryptonite throughout her organism. But in turn the surprise was going to be for the little ones, since they had decided not to tell them anything, not until she was at home.

She sat on the couch waiting for Mon-el to return with them from school, being able to distinguish their voices on the hall, which made her smile slightly.

"Mommy!" Kaylee was the first to react, running to her, hugging herself with all the strength she could. "Are you healed?" She asked separating herself a little from her, studying her gestures, as if she wanted to prove that it was true.

"Yes, baby" she brushed the hair off her face shortly before Aiden joined the hug, keeping her sister in the middle of both of them "How was school?" she asked them.

Both children did not miss the opportunity to explain everything they had done throughout the day, directing, from time to time, her eyes towards Mon-el, who was watching them with a smile on his face and is that the truth was that it was going to cost them to get back to normal, because she was aware that all those events had had to leave some kind of sequel, not in them, but in the children, which, sincerely, terrified her.

* * *

Her suspicions became true when she heard Aiden scream in his sleep, at which point she did not hesitate to run to where the child was, trying to calm him in his sleep, but nothing seemed to work.

After a few minutes the boy's eyes opened suddenly, showing the tears stored in them, which soon slid down his cheeks, burying his face in her neck the moment she hugged him.

"She was here," she heard him murmur as Mon-el entered the room with a glass of water, which he handed to her.

"Do you want some water?" She asked offering him seeing him nod, so she handed it to him. "Hey, calm down, do you want to talk about it?" She questioned drying his tears.

The child looked at her for a few seconds before bowing his head and looking at his father, ending by nodding slightly.

"When dad came to look for me on the ship, Rhea threatened to shoot him, she was going to kill him" he began to speak, covering his face with his hands. "I don't know how I did it, but I took off the gun and ... I killed her" His sobs were uncontrollable in those moments, causing her to have to hug him again with her heart clenched into a fist.

She knew well that feeling of killing someone even if it was the last thing you wanted to do, but, in turn, over time she had learned to understand that it had been necessary, that thanks to that decision the people she loved continued with life and that was what she had to teach his son.

"You did what you should, you can't feel guilty for it" she grabbed his face. "You arenar t a murderer, you never will be" she assured him. "What you did shows that you are and you will be a hero, Aiden" she looked him straight in the eyes as she said the last words, seeing her son smile lightly, what made her do it too, knowing that her own words would always be true.

 **Hi!**

 **Kara is alive, I couldn't kill her so easily. I thint next chapcha is going to be the last one.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 14

One year. They had needed a year for the nightmares of his son to disappear, although they still persisted on those nights when the child stayed awake.

During the first months none of the four were able to sleep at night, or even for the day, because the fear that Rhea could reappear remained in them, which made her have to remember that the Queen of Daxam was dead

Aiden enjoyed learning the Kryptonese and the Daxamite, speaking in either language as long as his sister was not present. Kaylee, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened, only having memories of it in her dreams, those who had chosen to say it were her own imagination. However, she could not deny it, she was afraid that the little girl would discover that she had been lying, even if it had been with the sole intention of protecting her.

As for her, there was a moment in which she considered that her relationship with Mon-el was going to be broken again, since each one wanted to face the consequences in a different way. And she had to admit it, they had a moment of crisis, but they managed to overcome it and come back stronger from it.

She observed her daughter asleep in the couch covered with a blanket, only her face being visible, daring to place her hand on her forehead, the kid still had a fever. She turned to the door when she heard it open, smiling at Mon-el, who approached them.

"Is she still having a high fever?" he asked with concern after looking at his daughter, which made her nod slightly. "Alex told me that she wanted to talk to you, I don't know about what" he told her to what she frowned, what was her sister supposed to want.

After making sure that Mon-el would stay with the little girl, she went to the DEO, looking for her sister, but without finding her, because she needed Winn's help to do so. Alex was in the training room playing with a white dog that, sincerely, she was able to recognize from that precise moment, without even calling him.

"Krypto," she shouted, getting the dog to turn to her before he ran. "Hey, boy," she bent down to meet him, speaking to him in Kryptonian. "Where did you find him?" She asked her sister.

"Inside a pod, it was actually J'onn who found him" Alex explained. "We assumed that you would know who he was for his necklace" she pointed it out, he was wearing a plaque with the House of El's symbol.

She smiled embracing the dog with strength, remembering her childhood, each and every time she had played with him, that she had trained him along with her uncle, but in her memories was also the one in which she discovered that she would never see him again, that the dog had been sent to space.

Krypto's ship was the first ship sent with the intention of reaching Earth for when both she and Kal-el had done it, but, again, this was no more than a mere demonstration that nothing had happened as expected.

She had to call her cousin, because after all this dog was his, it must be him who decided what to do, although, after listening to Kal's allegations that she was the one to keep him, she had to do it. However, this decision did not stop being precipitated, because whenever Mon-el had asked her to have a pet, she had refused, so it was going to be interesting the conversation they were going to have.

She was afraid to take Krypto from the DEO because she did not know if the dog would have powers, but she had finally decided to carry him in an attempt to fly with him, because, at least in that way, she would prevent something from happening.

When she got home, it was Mon-el who greeted her at the door, watching the dog she had just left on the ground and did not hesitate to approach him to play, watching as the confusion was reflected on her husband's face.

"Surprise?" She smiled.

"Where did you get him?" Mon-el asked confused, stroking the dog starting to play with him. "Are we going to keep him?" He questioned showing all his excitement about it.

"He's Krypto, it's my cousin's dog, but I was the one who raised him and trained him" she explained, observing the surprise on his face. "He's going to stay with us" she smiled after observing how he hugged Krypto.

When Kaylee woke up, the little girl did not hesitate to react in the most sincere way to this new stranger who had appeared at home, completely terrified, staying behind her father until little by little she was gaining confidence with him.

Aiden's reaction was full of surprise and excitement, without hesitation in playing with the dog, in helping in everything that they allowed him.

It was hard not to think about how everything had changed, not them, but the children, their children, those who they would protect without hesitation.

Aiden was the most vivid image of his father and, at his eighteen years old, he was beginning to question what he wanted to do in the future, because the teenager was hesitant about his multiple possibilities, even knowing that his parents would support him in each of his decisions .

On the other hand, Kaylee, the girl with the big blue eyes, her father's little girl, was beginning to discover the true meaning of the word _freedom_ , since with fifteen years they could not keep her forever held in spite of what they would want, but mainly Mon-el.

"Mom, can I take Krypto out for a walk?" she heard her ask from the distance.

She looked at her daughter questioningly, not sure if she had heard her words correctly, since ever since the child left behind the childhood to enter the adolescence, everything seemed to have darkened around her and the one who was a happy girl stopped being, although perhaps the events were the culprits of that.

The nightmares that they chose to deny their reality became clearer, becoming memories of the child, who at thirteen years old had to ask about it. They tried to ignore the reality at that time, but they could not, which only got their daughter to sink into the darkest period of her short life, not wanting to have anything to do with them and only trusting her brother for everything.

However, Kaylee, unlike Aiden, had not yet acquired her powers, a fact that, in a way, worried them, but at the same time it relieved them both.

She looked at her again, Had she really asked her permission to take Krypto out for a walk?

"What do you want?" She asked observing how Kaylee was frowning decided to lie.

"Why would I want something?" her daughter questioned back. "Don't tell dad" she asked her, which helped her understand what was happening.

"Connor?" She asked, unable to help laughing when she noticed her daughter's pink cheeks, who bowed her head in shame. "Of course you can, but at seven o'clock at home," she said, seeing her nod before leaving in search of Krypto.

In just a few minutes both were ready to leave, which made her smile slightly as she watched them leave the house.

Even though she knew perfectly the words that Mon-el would use to describe that boy, she had to let her. Connor had always been with her daughter for the past two years and was the only person who, along with Aiden, knew her well enough to know what she really was like, so she could not deprive her of being with him.

"Did I just see Kay with Krypto? Or was it a mere hallucination?" Aiden asked as he entered the house, laughing lightly. "I just received the letter from the university."

"Open it" she incited to realize that he sat on the couch hesitating what to do, so she sat next to him to calm him down.

Little by little he began to open it, watching as he began to read it carefully, stopping for a few seconds as if he really was afraid to discover the end, but he ended up doing it and she too, feeling the tears come flooding into her eyes full of pride of his little boy.

"I'm in" she heard him whisper as if he did not believe it while she was hugging him. "Mom, why are you crying?" he asked with concern, which made her laugh lightly.

"I'm proud of you, that you're going to make your dreams come true, Aiden" she answered still holding him in her arms. "We have to celebrate it!" she exclaimed.

Her son quickly shook his head at his proposal, which only made her laugh.

Honestly, she could not believe that Aiden was going to go to study at Metropolis, or rather, she did not want to do it, because part of her was terrified that something could happen to him being so far away from them. However, the other part was proud and less concerned about what would happen when he was there, quiet to remember that Clark would watch him and help him in everything he needed.

Kaylee returned shortly before the hour that had been said, confused by the news she received from her brother, because, although at first she was happy for him, there came a time when her gesture changed.

"Metropolis?" She heard her question her brother. "Why not here, Aiden?"

Aiden tried to answer her, but her sister had no interest in hearing anything more, because she went to her room truly upset.

Although Aiden tried to follow her, she did not allow it, since she was the one who did it, entering the room of the teenager, only to find her lying on the bed, sobbing.

"Kaylee?" She called in a whisper as she sat on the edge of the bed. "What's up, sweetheart?" she stroked her hair, getting her to look at her.

"Does he have to leave?" The girl sat up while asking. "I don't want her to leave" Kaylee sobbed hugging her.

"Hey, I don't want him to leave either" she recognized hugging her against her. "But your brother is fighting for his dreams, for his future" he spoke with delicacy wanting to calm her down, knowing that something was happening beyond the departure of Aiden. "Did something else hapen?" she asked separating her daughter a bit from her.

Her daughter just bowed her head in tears, not wanting to answer anything about it, just looking again for the protection between her arms, so she held her close until she began to calm down.

"Connor is leaving too" she heard her murmur. "His father is having a job in other city, he has to leave" she dried the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I ... I wanted to sincere, but I couldn't ..., Nothing has come out from my mouth" the teenager looked at her with blurry eyes.

"Shh, it's okay" she dried her tears with her heart clenched into a fist, because she did not want her daughter to regret not saying what she felt in the same way she did it when Mon-el left. "You can try it before he leaves," she tried to cheer her up, seeing how she shook her head.

"I don't know how to do it," Kaylee admitted in a whisper.

"You just have to trust yourself" she brushed the hair off her face. "You can do it, I'm sure of that" she smiled getting Kaylee smile slightly before whispering _"tomorrow"_ and leaning on her shoulder, so she hugged her again .

She continued in that position until the fatigue was present in the youngest, when she lay down on the bed to sleep and, despite not wanting to let her fall asleep, she did so, staying there until her daughter was sound asleep.

Both Mon-el and Aiden looked at her worriedly, so she smiled at both of them, trying to indicate that Kaylee was fine, but it was not enough for either of them, mainly for Aiden, who felt guilty that her sister had reacted like that.

"She's okay, it's just that she doesn't want you to leave" she looked at her son noticing the sadness that stored his gaze. "Connor also leaves and she has learned everything at the same time" she explained.

"She feels that she will be left alone, right?" Aiden questioned. "I can stay, I can ask for a place here ..." he offered.

"No," she interrupted him. "Your sister doesn't want you to leave your dreams aside, Aiden, don't make her feel responsible for binding you to this city," she said, seeing him nod.

Although the conversation was terminated shortly after that, the worry about how the teenager would face all these changes terrified her, because she was not sure if it was going to be positive.

On the other hand, she was terrified that this boy would be able to destroy her daughter's heart, since she was aware that there would be no turning back the moment he did and that Kaylee would no longer be the person they knew.

She stopped in front of her daughter's room, opening the door to make sure she was okay, unable to avoid smiling when she noticed the stuffed animal that the girl held between her arms, the one that her brother gave her when she turned six, of which she had never separated since then.

"Kara?" She heard Mon-el calling her, which made her turn to him determined to ask what was happening, but stopped after observing the concern in his eyes, yes, he also seemed to be suffering all this. "Everything will be fine," he whispered in an attempt to make a promise that made her shake her head, no, he could not promise. "Nobody said that being a parent was easy," he said approaching her.

"It's not that, it's more the fact of seeing them like that and not being able to do anything" she pointed towards the young girl looking at her again. "Aiden leaving is hard, but so does Connor ..." she looked at him. "Everything we don't know about her, they know, and losing both of them, it's going to be difficult," she explained, noting how he was preparing to speak. "I know, I know you don't like him for her, but she's fifteen, she's in the age of falling in love" she smiled slightly.

"She's my little girl, I wish that at some point she had stopped growing" he said as he averted his gaze towards Kaylee.

She could not help but smile slightly when she heard him say that, without a doubt there were moments when she too would like to return to the past, when both were children with such purity and innocence.

"She recognized Aiden that she felt weird for not having powers, for not being like us" she spoke again.- All I want is for her to have a normal life and maybe this is the best for her" she shrugged her shoulders as Mon-el hugged her, so she did not hesitate to bury her head in his chest.

"We'll figure it out as we've always done" he whispered before kissing her hair.

She nodded slightly, together they would be able to solve it, they had always done it and it was not going to change now, because they were stronger together.

The twenty-five-year-old girl loved her job, even though she had needed to figth to get where she was right now.

She had always felt the different from her family because she did not have theirs powers, because she was not the same as her parents and brother, but she learned to accept it and overcome it thanks to her goal.

Since she was a little girl she had known that she wanted to help people, maybe like her parents, but when she could not, she had to find other ways to get it and that's how she discovered that she wanted to be a doctor.

She had to admit that this job was sacrificed, but that it was worth it, at least for her.

Her gaze was fixed on a five-year-old boy who had a cut on his forehead, so she approached him with a smile when she wanted to calm him and show him that nothing would happen, and that was the moment when her hands touched his forehead, making the wound to close without leaving the slightest scar.

She smiled, looking at her hands, grateful for that gift that made her unique, the one for which her parents had no explanations, but neither did she need them, she had never done it and that was not going to change.

Although it would have been difficult to accept herself at first, now she did it and she could not help but feel proud of the person she had become.

 **Hi!**

 **I know it's been so long since the last time I published here, but I really didn't have enough time and I wanted to give this fanfic a proper ending. I've been writting this chapter since I ended the last one, but I didn't know how to end this.**

 **Since the name of the sequel is "Gifted" and it was going to be focus on Kaylee's dreams, I thought that this last chapter should go about her and the differences between her and her family, reason why she has that amazing gift.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you have liked this whole story and this last chapter. Thanks so much for accompany me in this amaizing journey as writter and for reading every chapter.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
